


October at the Club

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Club Sesso [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, RACK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Spencer and Aaron spend a month at Club Sesso enjoying each other and various patrons along the way.





	1. Day 1 - Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the main story, but you don't need to know everything that happened to read it. There are minor spoilers, but nothing major.

The few months after Aaron and Spencer had found out that each person was part of the Club had been a little rocky for the couple. There was a lot of talking and apologizing on both of their parts for not saying anything about being part of the club. It wasn’t that each man felt betrayed, it was they were keeping something so significant in their lives from each other.

Aaron listened as Spencer explained his reasons, then Spencer waited patiently as Aaron explained his own. When all was said and done, they figured in the end that the Club had now become a part of who they were as individuals, neither wanted to give it up. Slowly they and together they were learning what the Club was to them as a couple.

Aaron’s hand was wrapped around Spencer’s as they walked through the doors of Club Sesso, both dressed to the nines for the annual charity ball. Their bags had already been taken to their room that Aaron had reserved for them for the next two weeks for the annual leave he had negotiated with Strauss and the AD for. After the long string of difficult cases coming on the heels of Foyet and other unsubs who tested their patience, Aaron knew they needed a significant break.

“Welcome, gentlemen. Your bags are in your room, here is your key I hope you both enjoy yourselves over the next month.”

“I don’t know how I let you talk me into this.” Spencer’s smile belied the tone of his voice.

“Because with Haley and Jack away for a month with her family, and the house finally getting the remodel we planned out, we needed someplace to stay, and,” Aaron turned Spencer to look at him, hands cupped Spencer’s face as Aaron leaned in to kiss him, long and deep. “I want to play. We may never get this kind of opportunity again. And while Haley and Jack will talk to us by Skype, this is a time that we can spend just for us. We need this, Spencer.”

Spencer leaned into Aaron and sighed as an arm came around and settled across his shoulders.

“I know. And, I’m excited to find out what you have planned for us, Aaron.”

Smiling softly, Aaron turned back to the desk clerk, signed his name and took their room keys as well as the drink and food cards Aaron had paid a significant price for. He didn’t want things like food and drink to be a burden for either of them, it had been easy to take advantage of the Club’s available cards and have everything deducted as they went. There was plenty of money on each card for the month, but they could add to it whenever they needed to through their secure website.

“Thank you, Sebastian.”

“Here are your wristbands for the ball, and if you are participating in the auction you can sign up in Ballroom three. If not each area will have a board explaining what the evening's activities are in that area. Do be responsible and read thoroughly before attending any of the events.”

“We will, and thank you again.”

“Do try to have fun, Sirs.” Sebastian gave Aaron and Spencer a cheeky grin as the two of them walked into the main downstairs open ballroom where dancing and music was taking place. Walking up to the bar, Aaron ordered them drinks and tapped his card against the card machine. It would go like that for most of their stay. Water, sodas, teas and brewed coffee were all included. Specialty coffees, and alcoholic drinks would all be paid for. For now, the two men settled on wine as they turned around and looked for a table.

“How are you feeling?” Aaron’s voice was rough with emotion and arousal as he finally got to be officially out with Spencer. Their club liaison’s had all be very private and only a few knew they were together. After tonight, most Club members would know they were a couple.

“Well, well, well. I guess I now get to see why the two of you have been so secretive about who your were each pining over.”

“Tony,” Aaron smiled as he pulled Tony into a hug and got a very arousing kiss from the man. A moment later, Spencer got the same treatment. “It’s good to see you. You look better.”

“Well, leaving NCIS had a lot to do with that. I’m a bit of a free agent for the last few months. Have no idea what I want to do, but I just couldn’t stay.”

“Well..”

“No. Thank you, Aaron, but no. Not after the way the FBI has tried to pin more than one murder on me. I am keeping my options open for now.”

“If you need anything, Tone...”

“You and Spencer will be the first to know.”

Aaron let Tony go mingle as he pulled Spencer to him once more and started towards the dance floor.

“I have yet to tell you that you look amazing in your tux.” Aaron spun Spencer around, the music was early Big Band, some of the Club’s favorite to play during these events. Spencer was wearing a vintage white tux with black satin details, where Aaron was wearing a black tux with white details. They were mirror copies of each other and everyone in the room had a hard time keeping their eyes off of the striking couple.

“Everyone is looking at you,” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear as the swayed, turned, and danced around the dance floor. “I know I can’t take my eyes off of you. I know we’ve had some bumps to get here, but I’m glad we are. I love you, Spencer. You are it for me.”

“Aaron,” Spencer near whispered as Aaron talked to him in low, soft tones ramping up the anticipation for the night.  “I love you too.” Spencer buried his face against Aaron’s neck, one hand he placed over Aaron's heart, the other was around Aaron’s waist. Threading his fingers with Spencer’s Aaron held both hands against his heart and gently swayed the both of them. He kissed Spencer’s forehead and closed his eyes, smiling.

They danced like that through two songs, only breaking apart when Spencer’s stomach audibly growled. Aaron lightly chuckled as he lifted Spencer’s face and kissed him. 

“Come on, the buffet is in the next room. I guarantee this won’t be anything like Vegas.” Aaron tucked one of Spencer’s arms close to his body as they walked towards the room with the food.

Spencer’s eyes went huge as he looked at all the items on offer. Chilled shrimp, and a beautiful sushi station that was manned by a top chef that Spencer recognized. Three carving stations where the chef’s Shook and Dotolo all the way from Los Angeles manned it. Nouvelle French cuisine by Chef Ludo and more. Spencer was suitably impressed. 

“This is the fourth year they have had Celebrity chefs cater the buffet. One year the show Top Chef catered everything and it was amazing. Come on, let’s see what is on display then we’ll eat, but don’t get overly full, I have plans for the both of us.”

Spencer tried not to get overly excited as they walked around the room, seeing Chef’s who he had admired over the years.

“Oh, Aaron. That’s John Besh. Ethan has started working at one of his bar’s.”

“Then let’s go talk to him.”

Spencer was so excited, but he tamped it down as they approached Besh’s table. After a few minutes talking to the famous chef, they walked away with plates of crawfish, some gumbo, and spicy sausages. None of the portions were overly large, and the food would be available up until Midnight.

After eating, they decided to explore the upper level ballrooms. Each one was either giving a class, or demonstration. Every safe, sane and consensual kink was there for anyone to explore. Spencer was getting aroused just thinking about some of them.

“The classes they have weekly, but I see there are some that are special just for the Ball. But, we can pick-up a schedule at the desk and if there is anything you want to try, I am more than willing.

“Plus, there are other smaller events they will be having. I believe a Steampunk event is coming up and I just may have brought a few things with us.”

“Really?” Spencer smiled, excited to find out what Aaron had in store. “What did you bring.”

“Nope, it’s a surprise. Now, is there anything peaking your interest?”

Spencer thought back to each room and was curious, but he wanted the night just for them.

“Not right now. How about we go back downstairs and dance a little more, then go to our room.”

Aaron hummed low in his throat as he held Spencer possessively to his side. They spent another couple of hours dancing, nibbling at the food, drinking wine and talking with people that sometimes gave Spencer pause. He was always astonished at the people Club Sesso attracted.

“I think I want to get you to our room, Spencer.” Aaron’s voice was rough with arousal after their last intimate dance. Aaron held Spencer so close that their cocks rubbed against each other. It wasn’t enough to make either man come, but it was enough to make them both painfully hard. 

“Aaron, I am surprised to see you here.” A deep voice came from behind them. Spencer almost lost it at the sound of that voice and what had transpired at the man’s mansion.

“Bruce, it’s good to see you. I know you’ve met Spencer.” Aaron didn’t even hide the cheeky grin on his face. “Where is Selina? Or are you here by yourself.”

“She’s dancing. I wanted a bit of a break and was headed up to our room. I’m here in town on business, but decided that a little pleasure wasn’t out of the question.”

“Well, how about we plan for lunch. How long will you be here?”

“At least two weeks, maybe longer depending on the contract negotiations.”

Bruce stepped up, he was taller, and broader than Aaron. When he smiled as he wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist and pulled him close Spencer swallowed a few times knowing just what that intensity turned on him had made him do, watching Aaron with Bruce had him almost shaking with how much he was aroused. The kiss was far from chaste making Spencer wonder just how long Aaron had known the man. The kiss spoke of years of intimacy and friendship.

Finally Bruce pulled away and gentled his fingers on Aaron’s face a moment.

“I look forward to it. Oh, I’m going to see Harvey when Selina and I get back to Gotham. Anything you want me to tell him?”

Aaron looked towards the elevators a moment, he took his time thinking about it before turning back to Bruce.

“Tell him I’ll make a trip up to see him soon. And...it’s not a secret that Haley and I split, but I know you’ll be gentle telling him.”

“I’ll take care of it. See you two soon.”

Spencer pushed the button for the elevator and wrapped around Aaron, bringing his focus back to the evening at hand.

“No, I am not going to talk about it right now, but I will. I want to focus on you.”

“Watching you kiss Bruce had to be the hottest thing I have seen in a long time. If anyone has more Alpha Male charisma than you, it certainly is him.”

Aaron laughed as he prodded Spencer into the elevator, then when the doors shut he pushed Spencer into the corner and kissed him. Sliding his hands down to Spencer’s ass, Aaron lifted and pushed against Spencer as legs wrapped around his waist.

Rubbing against each other their kisses deepened and turned more arousing with Aaron using his tongue to elicit moans and little noises out of Spencer. The elevator stopped and the ding from the doors alerted them they were on their floor.

Pulling Spencer along and down the corridor felt like the longest walk of their lives. Aaron fumbled the key card in the lock, his hands shaking with anticipation. Once inside Aaron pulled Spencer to him, kissing him and walking him towards the bed. Spencer started to take off his jacket, but Aaron stopped him.

“No. leave it on.” Aaron, still in his suit, dropped to his knees and unbuttoned three of the four buttons on Spencer’s trousers. Reaching in he gripped Spencer’s cock and pulled him free. Before Spencer could get a handle on what was happening, Aaron had his lips wrapped around the head of Spencer’s cock. 

“Aaron,” Spencer let out a very filthy moan as he looked down to see his lover, still in his suit, with Spencer’s cock in his mouth. He lifted a hand and settled it on the top of Aaron’s head. Aaon waited a moment, but Spencer did nothing else. That let him do what he had been fantasising about for some time. Give Spencer the blow job of his life while still in a suit.

Reaching up, Aaron began playing with Spencer’s balls as they hung there, heavy and tempting. Aaron slid his lips slowly up and down Spencer’s cock getting him fully hard. Lifting his eyes up towards Spencer, Aaron smiled around the cock in his mouth, then relaxed his throat and slowly let the cock slip down. Spencer had to grip Aaron’s shoulders to steady himself especially when Aaron added a hum as his mouth worked him over.

Aaron gripped Spencer’s hips and pulled him in even further, he couldn’t get enough. He felt the cloth of the trousers against his lips and dug his nails into Spencer’s hips. The head of the cock slipped even further. Aaron felt the tightening of his pants but ignored it for now, this was about fulfilling one of his fantasies and giving Spencer as much pleasure as he knew how.

Aaron got lost in the sensations of the long, thin cock he was doing his best to deep throat. There was a thrill in pushing his own limits and with Spencer he wanted to do and try everything he could. Gripping the cloth covered ass, he pulled Spencer even closer till his whole cock was in Aaron’s mouth. Then and only then did Aaron start to suck in earnest. Using tongue and lips he was doing his best to make Spencer feel good. 

Spencer’s hands gripped Aaron’s shoulders tight, his breathing became ragged and Aaron could tell he was close. 

“Aaron,” Spencer’s voice was pitched higher than normal and he was shaking, trying to hold on. “I’m not going to last.”

All Aaron did was humm against Spencer’s cock and that was the trigger that tipped him over the edge. He was trying to pull back, but Aaron didn’t let him. The pulsing of Spencer’s cock in his mouth, then his release had Aaron letting out one of the filthiest moans. His eyes closed at the sensation as he swallowed around the cock still in his mouth. It was only when he settled that he pulled off of Spencer.

Spencer collapsed down on the bed, panting which made Aaron chuckle. Standing up, Aaron felt the painful erection pressing against his trousers. Taking himself out he didn’t even stop to strip as he stroked himself. Spencer slid boneless to the floor and scooted towards Aaron, taking his lover’s cock in his own mouth. Aaron was so close it didn’t take much, he shouted out as he came just inside Spencer’s mouth.

“Fuck, Aaron. If this is the beginning, I think you just might kill me here.”

Aaron sank to his knees again then pulled Spencer to him, kissing him. Their tastes mingled as they explored each other’s mouths. When it became too much, Aaron let him go. 

“Let’s shower and go to bed. Tomorrow I have plans for you.” Aaron stood and helped Spencer to his feet. The next month was going to be one hell of a month if this was just the beginning.

____________

Aaron smiled down at Spencer who was fast asleep in his arms. When he thought back through the last couple of years, Aaron never thought he could be this happy, but he was. Gently he extricated himself from Spencer, grabbed his robe and settled it around himself, loosely tying the belt as he walked towards the sliding glass door that led to a small balcony.

Aaron stopped at the drink cart and poured a single finger of scotch then stepped outside into the cool night air. Seeing Bruce, talking about Harvey had brought up a lot of emotions for Aaron. He looked up at the night sky and tried his hardest to avail himself of the emotions that had settled over him once Spencer had gone to sleep.

Slowly he sipped at the scotch and thought back to college and those days of discovery and experimentation. 

“Hey, why are you out here and not in bed?” Spencer walked outside and wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist as they both leaned against the balcony wall. 

“Sorry. I can’t seem to settle.” Aaron sipped his scotch some more, then leaned back a little. “I know I told you a little bit of how I was introduced to the club, but I never mentioned who.”

“It was Bruce Wayne, wasn’t it?”

Aaron turned and walked over to one of the lounge chairs and stretched out, then prompted Spencer into his arms.

“My best friend growing up was Harvey Dent.” Spencer gasped, but stayed quiet. “To say what he went through as a kid was worse than what my parents did to me is no exaggeration. But, we had each other and sometimes it was enough. There were signs, many small signs, that something wasn’t right with Harv, but I just thought it was the things we both were going through. 

“When we got to college, both of us wanted out of where we greq up and we applied to New York and got in. There we met Bruce and his friend Clark. And, yes before you ask,  _ that _ Clark. Bruce took us to the Club one day and for me, I went a little wild. Harvey was more discreet than I was. Then, middle of our Junior year, Bruce disappeared and Harvey took it hard. They had grown really close. One day at the club we decided to do something crazy. We found a partner and shared. It was...Harvey and I became lovers after that. We graduated law school. I went into the prosecutors office, Harvey became a DA. Things were going well, till the bombing. 

“I was supposed to be in that courtroom next to Harvey. He had wanted my help on the case and my boss was more than willing. It looked good for our office, especially being the high-profile case it was. Harvey came out changed.” Aaron pushed the hair that had fallen around Spencer’s face to the side, then he cupped Spencer’s cheek. “Harvey’s the reason I worked so hard to get you away from Hankle. And, why I felt the weight of responsibility when you wanted to get clean. 

“He’s also the reason I go with you every time you go see Amada. Harvey’s in Arkham after he killed five people that had gotten away with their crimes. That case in New York a few years ago?” Spencer nodded that he knew which one Aaron was talking about. “It was a mirror ot Harvey’s crimes, but I knew he couldn't have done it.

“Our friends, Talia, Selina, Clark, they tried to support me, but I pulled away, went to the Academy, met Haley again and barely looked back. I had not even seen Bruce for a long time.”

“When did you see him again?” Spencer was caressing Aaron’s cheek, touching to help settle him down.

“The weekend i disappeared.”

“He put some of those marks on you, didn’t he?”

“Yes. I will understand if you don’t want him around us. But Bruce, even if we don’t see each other often he is still important to me.”

Spencer turned so he was straddling Aaron’s lap.

“I say we invite him up. I’d love to watch him fuck you.”

“Spencer...” Aaron moaned at the thought as he pulled Spencer to him and kissed him.

“But, I think tonight we should go to bed and sleep. I love you, Aaron. I’m sorry you had to go through that, I couldn’t imagine. But, I would never want you to not tell me something from your past, even if it hurts.”

Aaron wrapped around Spencer and held him close. 

“That means more than you know, Spencer. And bed sounds wonderful. I have plans that we both will need to rest up for.”


	2. Oct 2nd - Ass Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets to do whatever he wants to his favorite part of Aaron's body.

Breakfast had been good. They sat out in the gardens just as the sun was rising and enjoyed soft boiled eggs with toast soldiers, asparagus wrapped with prosciutto and a decadent sauce, a a bowl of fresh berries and cream. Aaron told Spencer he was glad there was a gym for all members at the Club or he could easily pack on the pounds. Spencer laughed as they sipped their cappuccinos and enjoyed the morning.

They strolled the gardens with no real plans for that day. They were thinking about going to a lecture at the Smithsonian later in the week, and a play over the weekend, but for the most part their vacation was going to be loose and whatever they felt like doing that day. 

Aaron and Spencer had already talked to Jack, he was having fun with Haley and her family. He said he missed them, but he liked his cousins as they included him on all the fun fall things that were happening. They even loved Tala.  It set Aaron’s mind at ease that his son was doing well. Haley and he had talked about getting Jack enrolled in school, but a deeper conversation would be had once they were back from their time away.

Morning slowly turned to afternoon where a picnic was had in a secluded part of the grounds. There were small closed off ‘rooms’ on the sprawling grounds of the Club and patrons could reserve one at anytime. Each one had a different flora theme. High bushes made up the walls and the interiors had a different flower or plant theme. The one Aaron had reserved was the Nightshade room. He knew Spencer’s love of the beautiful, but potentially deadly plants. There was no chance of them harming anyone and all the plants were protected by sensors that if someone tried to take a trimming or cutting an alarm would go off. The rooms were the size of a standard bedroom. Each one had benches, chairs or outdoor furniture that matched the theme. 

The black wicker furniture with the deep red cushions adorned Aaron and Spencer’s room. The picnic had been picked out by Aaron when he had made their reservations. At the moment, Aaron was lounging on the couch that had deep, thick cushions. Spencer was straddling his lap feeding him some of the fruit from the basket.

“I’ve never done anything like this, but I have to say it’s a bit thrilling. Not quite full voyeuristic, but it isn’t hard to assume what goes on in each of these rooms, as they call them.”

Aaron had been touching Spencer all day, little touches just because and firmer more arousing touches to get their blood pumping.

“So, you took a very long shower this morning after breakfast.”

Aaron’s smile widened as he looked at Spencer and placed his hands on Spencer’s thighs.

“I  _ thoroughly _ cleaned myself out.”

Spencer raised a brow as he leaned down to kiss Aaron.

“And just what did you think was going to happen Aaron Hotchner?” Spencer wiggled against Aaron’s crotch, smirking as he did it.

“I know you watch me, Spencer. And I know you have a hard time keeping your hands off my ass. So, you get to do whatever you want. Whatever fantasies you’ve had I am giving you my consent and permission to fulfill anyone of those, right here and right now.”

Spencer’s breath caught in his throat as bit his lip. He leaned down and kissed Aaron hard, slipping his tongue inside knowing how much that aroused Aaron and made him hard. 

“I’m going to get up off of you, then I’ll close up the entrance to this room after I put the do not disturb sign on the hook in front. I want you naked and face down on the couch when I come back to you.”

“I should tell you that there are supplies in the side pocket of the picnic basket.” Aaron stood and did as Spencer told him to do. He stretched out, the couch was thankfully longer than both men were tall. It was almost seven feet long and fit perfectly along one ‘wall’ of the room.

Aaron heard Spencer rummage in the basket. He turned his head to the side to look and saw Spencer walking back towards him with the lube and a strip of condoms. There was also a packet of extra large wet wipes, and a few other things that Aaron could tell was making Spencer excited for whatever he was going to do. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Spencer stripped quickly, throwing his clothes in one of the chairs on the other side of the coffee table. “There are some interesting things that were in that pouch. I am going to assume I can use all of them?”

“Any, and all.” 

“We are definitely going to have fun.”

Spencer first put matching cock rings on each of them, then slipped a condom on Aaron’s now fully erect cock. The sun was warm, but there was a gentle breeze that just barely kissed their skin. The tall bushes helped to keep the room cool and comfortable. When Spencer settled behind Aaron and gripped his ass, the warmth of the sun had penetrated Aaron’s skin and it felt very good under Spencer’s hands.

Aaron’s breathing deepened as he wondered what Spencer was going to do first. He felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart and thumbs began to play with his hole. Aaron moaned as Spencer circled the tight pucker teasing him that he was going to push in. Aaron did not expect what came next, but his breath hitched as Spencer’s tongue swiped over his asshole. Gripping the wicker bars of the couches arm, Aaron held on as Spencer began to give him the best damned rimming of his life. 

Aaron let out a groan as Spencer’s tongue began to push inside of him, the sensation had Aaron shaking as his cock hardened even more. 

“Spencer, please...”

The chuckle against his ass had Aaron dropping his head between his arms that were holding him up.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you there, but I am going to take my time.” Spencer went back to his ministrations and Aaron was thankful for the cock ring or he just might have come form the treatment Spencer was giving his hole. 

When Spencer stopped, Aaron dropped down on the couch, panting at the sheer amount of pleasure that was coursing through him. He didn’t know how much more he could take, but he would be patient. After all he had given Spencer permission to do whatever he wanted.

Slick fingers penetrated him making Aaron thrust against the couch cushion, he was glad for the condom, he didn’t want to mess it up. The Club had rules about keeping the furniture clean. Spencer played with him, rubbing his fingers over his prostate, making Aaron shake against the feelings inside of him. 

“God I love how responsive you are, Aaron. You amaze me everyday at how much you love me touching you.”

Aaron couldn’t talk, but he knew Spencer didn’t expect an answer. The fingers were pulled from his ass and was replaced by a plug slowly being inserted inside of him. Spencer gave him a moment to adjust to the feeling, then a hand smacked down on one of his ass cheeks. Aaron inhaled sharply, then slowly let out a moan. Spencer went slow at first, and when Aaron started to make more and more incoherent noises, Spencer set about to give him a proper spanking. 

“Fuck...” Aaron cried out, his ass cheeks were on fire, but he kept pushing back into Spencer’s hands, wanting, no needing more. Aaron was slowly succumbing to that nothing place that was often hard for him to find.

“I could do this all day. I love your ass. Tight, firm, and perfect under my hands.” Spencer kissed the top of each side then licked a stripe before scraping his teeth over the inflamed skin. Aaron gripped the bars and his cock was now painfully hard as the thrust his hips down trying to get friction on his cock. 

“Look at you, wanton and needy. I love that I can reduce you to this. One your knees, Aaron.”

It took a little effort, but Aaron got his shaky legs under him as he once more presented his ass to Spencer. He had not expected Spencer to play with the butt plug, fucking him with it, making him cry out once more.

“Please, Spencer, please...”

“I think I like you begging. But, I won’t make you wait.” Spencer pulled the plug out slowly and set it aside, Aaron heard more than saw, he was lost to the pleasure that swamped him when Spencer’s cock replaced the plug that had been inside him.

Aaron let the bars go as he let his head fall onto the cushion, fingers curled around the thick soft texture as Spencer slowly fucked him. Incoherent words slipped from his lips as he was pushed closer and closer to that edge. Aaron heard the snap of the cock ring on Spencer then a deep moan as he came. Aaron was so close he almost whimpered when Spencer pulled from his body, but the plug was pushed back in after Spencer took off the cock ring on Aaron. A hand gripped his covered cock and started to pump as the plug was pushed in and out of Aaron’s ass. 

“That’s it, Aaron let go. Come for me.” Spencer once more scraped his teeth over Aaron’s ass and that act alone had Aaron finally finding his release. “There you are, that’s it, Aaron.”

Slumping down on the couch, the cool breeze washed over them as Spencer cleaned them up. He pulled the blanket that was strapped to the picnic basket and laid down behind Aaron holding him close. 

“I love you, Spencer.” Aaron barely got the words out as he fell asleep wrapped up in his lover’s arms. The rest of the day could wait, there was nowhere else Aaron wanted to be at that moment.


	3. Oct 3rd - Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Bruce Wayne slowly take Spencer apart as they play with hot and cold. Spencer has no complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No vigilantism, and no super powers.

Spencer was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed watching Bruce Wayne fuck Aaron. When they had started their relationship Spencer had not been sure if he would want to share Aaron with anyone else, but at the moment seeing the broader, taller man take apart his lover did things to Spencer that had his cock standing at full attention. 

The three of them had dinner together earlier, then there was dancing, a little wine, some talking and then some of the hottest kisses Spencer had ever been witness to. Bruce had whispered something in Aaron’s ear which made Aaron smile, then the three of them ended up in Spencer and Aaron’s room. They said they had plans for Spencer, but Aaron had been so keyed up that Bruce wanted to take that edge off. That was how Spencer was now watching his lover being fucked hard and fast.

“Bruce...” Aaron moaned and Spencer knew Aaron was close. All it took was for Bruce to wrap his hand around Aaron’s cock and give it one or two pulls. A moment later, Bruce’s face scrunched up and he groaned as he stilled. 

“I hope that will keep you for a while at least, Aaron.” Bruce’s voice held a touch of amusement as Aaron collapsed down on the bed, his cock still covered in a condom.

“Hell, Bruce, that might keep me all night.”

“I sincerely doubt it. Now, why don’t we clean up and turn our attention to poor Spencer over there was was very good and didn’t touch himself once.”

Aaron rolled over and off the bed. He leaned towards Spencer and took his mouth in a hard, sloppy, filthy kiss. Spencer didn’t want to let him go. Aaron chuckled softly as he cupped Spencer’s cheek. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be well taken care of. We have plans for you.”

Spencer shivered wondering just what the two men had in mind. He stayed where he was while Bruce and Aaron cleaned up in bathroom, then they came out and walked over to him, the both of them kissing him together. Spencer closed his eyes and thrust his hips into the air, moaning and whining because neither man was touching him. 

“He is eager, isn’t he Aaron?”

“My little minx always is. Now, Spencer we want to play with you. Bruce if very skilled at fire drumming and hot wax play, and I have some ideas for some cold and ice play. If you consent to this you will let us do whatever we want to you. Of course you can always use a safeword, or yell red if something doesn’t feel good. This is all about you feeling good.”

Spencer swallowed hard, he had never been subjected to this kind of thing before, but like everything else in his and Aaron’s sex life he was willing to try.

“Yes, yes I consent. And I’ll use colors.”

“Good, give us a moment and we’ll be ready.”

Spencer watched as on one side of the bed Bruce moved things off the nightstand, only leaving the lamp. There he laid out a pair of unlit firesticks, an appliance that already had melted wax in it, which he wasn’t even sure where that had been. He assumed that Aaron either brought it, or it was in the cabinet with the other play items. He set a couple of other things down that Spencer wasn’t sure what they were, but he anticipated their use.

On Aaron’s side an ice bucket with fresh ice and a few other things were laid out. There was also some lube that Spencer had never seen or heard of, as well as a weird looking dildo.

The covers were pulled off the bed and the sheet that was there was a microfiber covered plastic sheet. Spencer assumed so he didn’t stick to it and it could be cleaned easily.

“Lay face down, hands gripping the rails of the headboard. Remember, anything that doesn’t feel good, or feel right to you, use your colors. We’ll stop and asses.

“Alright.” Spencer barely squeaked out as he laid down as Aaron had instructed. Hands grasped his ankles, pulling his legs apart. Two sets of hands started to touch him, and two mouths kissed, licked and bit as they both worked Spencer up. He was panting and thrusting into the bed trying to get friction on his aching cock.

Aaron laid a hand on the middle of his back, stilling him.

“On your hands and knees.”

Spencer didn’t think, he did as Aaron asked. He felt something shockingly cold wrap around his hard dick, which was slowly deflating from the sudden cold. HIs breath sped up, and his mind caught up to what was happening.

“A stainless steel cock cage, designed for this type of play. It’s been in our fridge since last night.”

“Fuck, cold.”

“Do you want me to take it off?”

“No. No it, it’s fine.” Spencer didn’t want to say that it actually felt kind of good. He was just getting into the sensation of the cold when his ass was hit with something hot. He bucked up and cried out. The dual sensations of hot and cold made Spencer’s brain short circuit. His other ass cheek was hit with the fire stick which made him push down on the bed reminding him of the slowly fading cold of the cock cage.

“Aaron, please,” Spencer whined as the sticks once more came down on him, this time higher up.

“Please what, Spencer.”

“I...I need more.”

“Oh do you.” Spencer wondered what it was in Aaron’s tone, but he couldn’t think as fire sticks were doing things to his body, his mind that he couldn’t get a handle on. 

“He responds so well. His body was practically made for this, Aaron.” Bruce placed a kiss on each spot he had struck with the sticks making Spencer moan.

“Let’s see what he thinks about this.” Spencer didn’t have time to worry about what was going to happen when something cold was slowly being pushed inside of him. “This is a prostate stimulator, Spencer. But, it isn’t an ordinary one. It’s glass and hollow. It can be filled with water then frozen. Don’t worry, I’ll be very gentle.”

The press of the dildo inside of him was slow. The cold smooth glass almost had him jumping out of his skin. Something warm, almost hot was pressing into him right above his tailbone. He cried out as his legs kicked involuntarily.

“Too much?” Bruce’s voice was next to his ear and the deep baritone washed over him making him shiver.

“N-no. More.”

“I think he likes it.”

Aaron chuckled then pushed the dildo all the way inside. Spencer screamed, he was confused, but beyond horny at the same time. He wanted and didn’t want more but as Aaron fucked him with the dildo all thoughts fled from his mind.

More of those hot compresses were being laid up his back, Spencer was trying to place what they were when the tip of the dildo dragged over his prostate. Spencer thrust down into the mattress and just knew he was slowly coming apart.

Aaron pushed the dildo all the way in then stopped.

“Turn over and spread your legs.”

Spencer quickly obeyed and waited as he gripped the headboard once more. The first drops of the hot wax over his nipples and down his chest had Spencer bowing his back and his breath coming in quick pants. Aaron and Bruce didn’t give him time to recover this time as they alternated the cold of the ice and the hot of the wax. The two sensations dripped, and rolled over his body not giving him any time to get used to either. 

Spencer lost all sense of time as he let go more and more getting lost in what was being done to his body. His cock was trying to get hard in the cage but he couldn’t and it was frustrating him. He wanted to touch and be touched. Spencer almost safeworded when he felt the cage come off him and the dildo being pulled out. He was so far gone that he wasn’t sure whose cock was breaching him, all he knew was he needed release.

“Come back, Spencer.” A whispered voice that sounded like Aaron had him opening his eyes. He was almost to the point of overstimulation, but Bruce, Spencer figured out that was who was fucking him, grunted as he came. He pulled from Spencer’s body and collapsed next to him only for Aaron to replace him. 

When Aaron’s hand wrapped around his cock he knew he wasn’t going to last long, he had been so on edge the whole time that it only took a few thrusts inside of him for him to release all over Aaron’s hand, practically screaming as he did. Aaron pushed his legs up to his chest and bet down to kiss him. Those lips practically devoured him as Aaron grunted and cried out coming inside of him. 

Aaron pulled out and collapsed on the other side of Spencer. 

“I’m going to go clean up and start a nice hot bath for all of us.”

“Mm’kay.” Spencer felt himself grin as he watched Bruce walk naked to the bathroom.

“How are you?”

“Like I could float here forever.” 

Aaron touched him all over, his lips left a trail of kisses down Spencer’s jaw and neck. 

“You were beautiful, Spencer.”

Spencer turned to Aaron and cupped his face in his hands.

“You were hot.” Spencer giggled, still riding the high of not just the orgasm but everything that came before it. 

“Do you think you can stand up?”

“Mm, hmm.” 

Aaron stood and helped Spencer to his feet. They walked to the bathroom where the large spa sized tub was already filled. Bruce was stepping in as they came in. Aaron helped Spencer up and into the bath and Bruce was there to catch him. Holding him close, Aaron stepped in after. The two men cleaned Spencer up, words of love falling from Aaron’s lips. Bruce touched him, helping to clean him up telling him how amazing he thought Spencer was. 

By the time they were done and slipping under the covers, Spencer was out, but not before he heard Bruce softly saying to Aaron that he was an incredibly lucky man.


	4. Oct 4th - Spit Roasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer have some afternoon fun with Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson.

“Daniel, Jack. I’m glad you stopped by the club.” Aaron saw them from across the room, he and Spencer were playing Go. Aaron had introduced him to the game a year earlier and Spencer took to it quickly. The two were evenly matched and currently locked in a tight battle. Aaron had stood and gone over to talk to the couple. 

“I ah, I never got the chance to thank you for what you did for Jack and Haley. You guys haven’t come by in a while and I never got the chance to say it.”

“Aaron, though we sorta bent the rules, we couldn’t do any less.”

“Why don’t you guys join us? I’m sure Spencer will be glad to see you again, Daniel.”

“Jack?”

“Sounds good.”

“We could make a lunch date, if you don’t have any other plans.”

“We don’t. That sounds good.”

Aaron had hoped to see someone there that would be perfect for what he had in mind. He knew it wouldn’t be hard to talk Daniel into it, but Jack was unpredictable at best. 

“Spencer, look who I found.” 

“Daniel,” Spencer stood, a smile on his face as he hugged the man. 

“I don’t know if you have met Jack. He and Daniel have been partners for quite a few years.”

Spencer held his hand out which surprised Aaron, but it shouldn’t have. Spencer had gained more confidence and some of his earlier fears and phobias had been overcome. He still didn’t shake just anyone’s hand, but he did it more often in the last couple of years.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’ve read your name on more than one project that I’ve helped Daniel and also Rodney on. I had hoped one day we would meet.”

“Yes, Daniel keeps gushing about the genius helping us with translations. He didn’t say that said genius was gorgeous.”

“I’m sure it was just on oversight on his part.” Spencer smirked and Daniel just rolled his eyes. 

“Why don’t we all have lunch?”

“Sounds good. I’m starving.” The four men moved from the main library and headed into the dining room where they were immediately seated. Ordering was quick, conversation was light and Aaron could see that Jack was eyeing Spencer up and down. Daniel and Aaron made eye contact and a slow smile of comprehension dawned on Daniels face. 

Leaning towards Jack, Daniel whispered in his ear. The raised eyebrow had him looking between Aaron and Spencer.

“Hmm.” Jack’s smile was wicked as he leaned back in his chair. Aaron could tell that Spencer was wondering what was going on.

“I think, Spencer, that we could have some fun with Daniel and Jack, don’t you?”

Comprehension dawned on his face and Spencer blushed.

“Of course. Why not?”

Their meals arrived and the four men decided to only eat part of their meals. They didn’t want to get too full. There was an anticipation floating between the four of them as they ate and kept the conversation to small talk. 

Once their food was packed up, included was a selection of decadent desserts that they could take with them. The anticipation ramped up as they left the dining room and made their way to Aaron and Spencer’s room. 

After Aaron put the food in the fridge that was in the room, he walked back over to the others and decided to take the lead. He pulled Jack to him and kissed him. The sharp intake of breaths to the side of him he knew Daniel and Spencer were watching. Aaron heard himself moan as Jack’s tongue slipped between his lips and began exploring his mouth. Aaron was quickly getting hard. 

Jack pulled back and started taking off his clothes, the other’s did the same and it wasn’t long before all four men were naked. 

“I certainly know what I want to do.” Jack pulled one of the chairs from the table across from the bed over and placed it at the side of the bed and pulled Aaron to it. “I want you to sit and watch as Danny and I take your boy apart little by little.”

Aaron’s breath left him at the very thought of it. He nodded and sat down anxiously looking forward to the show that the three men were going to put on for him. 

“Daniel, lean back against the headboard.” 

“Oh, I think I know where you are going with this.” Daniel gave Jack a kiss before he did as Jack asked. 

Spencer raised a brow but it didn’t take much for him to know exactly what Jack wanted. He crawled up on the bed and staying on his hands and knees bent down just enough to take Daniel’s half-hard cock in his mouth. A filthy moan left Aaron’s mouth as gripped his own hardening cock and slowly started to stroke. 

“You’re partner is a very smart man, Aaron.” Jack’s voice was thick and husky with his own arousal. Lube and a condom was grabbed from the nightstand. Jack and Aaron both watched Spencer as he bobbed up and down on Daniel’s now fully erect cock. 

Daniel gripped Spencer’s hair and pulled on it. Spencer let out one of the filthiest sounds Aaron had ever heard from him. Daniel was taking control and directing Spencer where he wanted him. The other hand, Daniel was playing with his balls, his eyes rolled back in his head and Aaron fought the urge to stroke his own cock faster. His eyes slowly moved down Spencer’s body, watching him flush as he became more and more aroused. Aaron groaned looking at the heavy cock and balls hanging down from Spencer. The cock was fully erect and Aaron wanted to touch, but then Jack was slowly pushing his now condom covered cock inside Spencer and Aaron just about bowed his back off the chair as he watched his lover being fucked in the mouth and ass at the same time.

“Fuck, so hot,” Aaron moaned as he continued to slowly stroke himself. His free hand he started to play with his balls, pinching and pulling on them as he moved his hand over his cock, paying attention to the head, precome was pearling at the tip and Aaron swiped his thumb over it, gathering up some of the fluid and when Daniel made eye contact with him, Aaron sucked his thumb making Daniel audibly hitch his breath as he watched.

“Spencer...you’re mouth, fuck..” For a man who Jack had trouble shutting up half the time, Daniel was being reduced to few words and it made Aaron smiled. He broke eye contact because he wanted to watch Jack slide his thick cock in and out of Spencer’s ass. The sight was on of the filthiest and most erotic things Aaron had seen in a long time. 

Jack was gripping Spencer’s hips in a bruising hold. He wasn’t being gentle and he wasn’t going slow. The loud slap slap of flesh on flesh had Aaron’s own breath coming in pants as his cock got almost impossibly hard in his hand. He stroked, pulled, and pinched, feeling pleasure was over him from both the scene being played out in front of him and his own attention to his body. 

The bottle of lube he had next to the chair he grabbed then scooted down in the chair planting his feet on the bed and reached down to get his fingers inside of him. 

“Shit,” Aaron heard and looked up to see that Jack was watching him, licking his lips as Aaron pushed two fingers in as far as they could go in the position he was in. Jack’s head fell back on his shoulders as he gave over to whatever he was feeling. His hips stuttered and he fell across Spencer’s back, rutting as he clamped down on Spencer’s shoulder with his teeth. Aaron heard the grunt and knew Jack had come.

Aaron was trying to draw out his own pleasure watching Spencer suck Daniel’s cock. He could tell Daniel was close as the man closed his eyes and let his head hit the headboard. He still had a hold of Spencer’s head and Spencer was now deep throating Daniel. Aaron was paying such close attention to what was happening he was startled when a mouth wrapped around his cock. He looked to see that Jack had laid down across the bed and moved just enough to where he could suck Aaron off.

“Oh fuck, Spencer. Not gonna last.” Daniel’s voice pitched high as he held Spencer’s head still. He fucked into Spencer’s mouth for a couple of minutes and Aaron saw when he had come. Spencer swallowed everything and just watching that triggered Aaron’s own orgasm as he came inside Jack’s mouth.

Jack sat up and looked rather pleased with himself. The four men looked thoroughly fucked out.

When Aaron could find his voice again he smiled at Jack and Daniel.

“I hope you guys are going to stay.”

“Yes! Please stay.” Spencer had rolled over and was propped up on his arm stroking one of Daniel’s legs. 

“I don’t see that as a problem. Daniel?”

“Oh, I think we can think of a few things to do. Maybe Jack and I can introduce you to things you never even thought of.”

Aaron was intrigued as he crawled on the bed. He had to have a taste of Daniel before they all cleaned up and decided on what was going to happen on round two. The kiss made Aaron shiver, then Jack’s hands all over him as he was pressed against Daniel. 

“We are definitely going to have fun.”

Aaron didn’t move. He didn’t want to and when Spencer started to touch him, he thought he was going to come undone. The sweet torture of three men focusing their attention on him had Aaron greatly looking forward to whatever Jack and Daniel wanted.


	5. Oct 5th - Sadism/Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Heather heads up a workshop on Sadomasochism and Aaron is the willing participant in the demonstration. Spencer learns a few new things about himself as well as Aaron.

Spencer was wondering what Aaron had in mind when they sat down in the front of the audience at the workshop they were attending on Sadomasochism. Spencer knew a little bit of what Aaron had shared with him recently and finding out that not all of Aaron’s scars were from his father had been a little shocking to Spencer. Then he had thought about the man, his job, his personality, and could see where the tightly wound Aaron Hotchner would need the kind of release that pain could bring.

Spencer wasn’t one for pain. He had enjoyed the encounters with John and Bruce, but it wasn’t something he would want all that much. He wasn’t a sadist by any stretch of the imagination, but he was willing to learn some things to help Aaron when he did get too far in his head and was stressed to almost the breaking point.

“Spencer, are you sure you’re comfortable with this?”

“Yes, Aaron. I am willing to learn things that help you with that side of yourself. I’ll never be like Bruce or John, but I think I could enjoy some things because it’s something you need.”

Aaron took Spencer’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“I didn’t want to tell you at first, but I signed up to do a demonstration. I know the lecturer and I trust them. If you don’t want me to, I’ll decline and let someone else take my place.”

Spencer looked around at the mix of people there, then up at the stage where a Saint Andrew’s cross stood ready for whoever was going to be helping in the demonstration. Aaron was patient with him as he thought through it all. He considered for a moment that it might be good for him to learn what Aaron liked and what he was willing to learn.

“It’s okay. I think it’s a good idea.”

“And don’t worry. With all of the workshops, no sex and sexual release is allowed. But, don’t be alarmed if I get hard. Certain things can make me very hard, but the demonstrator is going to put a cage on me and I will have bike shorts on.” Aaron’s eyes were filled with an emotion that Spencer couldn’t place. It wasn’t fear, but Spencer wondered if Aaron thought Spencer would reject his needs for some reason.

“Aaron, I trust you. And, I want to learn, for you, for us.”

Aaron closed his eyes a moment then leaned towards Spencer framing his face with his hands. The kiss was tender and full of emotions that were sometimes difficult for Aaron to express. Spencer returned the kiss and let it take them away from everything for a short amount of time. 

“I love you. God, Spencer you don’t even know.”

Spencer smiled and gently touched Aaron’s cheek with his fingers.

“I love you too, Aaron.”

The two were silent for a moment then the moment passed as Aaron was being touched on his shoulder by a very beautiful woman. Spencer tried not to be surprised as she smiled at Aaron.

“Aaron. I’m glad you considered doing this.”

“Heather. If it was anyone else, I would have declined. I trust you.”

“That’s a very heady thing to tell a Domme.”

Aaron chuckled and stood up, pulled Spencer up with him. The room was filling up with more people. Some were curious, some exploring their own sexuality, and some lived the lifestyle. 

“Heather, this is my partner, Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Dr. Reid? The one who wrote a paper on the entomological evolution of various insects and larvae on deceased bodies in shallow graves?” 

“Umm, yes. You read that?”

“Oh, oh no. I didn’t. My partner, Dr. Gil Grissom did. He’s wanted to meet you for a long time, but something always gets in the way.”

“Wait, Dr. Grissom for the LVPD Crime lab?”

“Yes. though he left when I needed a change in locations. He isn’t here with me today, but we come to DC quite a lot. We both would love to meet you outside of all of this.” Heather waved her hand around the room, but Spencer knew she meant the club.

“That sounds fantastic.”

“Well, it was nice to meet you. I promise not to push your man too far, though in Aaron’s case I have yet to find out how far that is.” Heather gave a little wink of her eye as she took Aaron’s hand and pulled him along. Spencer raised both brows and for some reason watching his lover be just a tad submissive to her had him getting aroused. He thought that this demonstration just might push his own limits of arousal.

Taking a deep breath, Spencer sat back down and tried to get control of himself. There was but a few moments when the rooms lights dimmed and lights on the stage were turned up just enough to illuminate the dark, but not fully light it up. Aaron was indeed in a pair of bike shorts that were so tight they showed off the curve of his ass and the narrowing of his hips in a way that only Spencer had seen. Aaron was strapped down on the cross, his back to the audience. Spencer heard murmurs and whispers and knew they were seeing the same thing he was, the many faint scars criss-crossing his back and the part of his muscular thighs that were visible.

“Thank you everyone for attending this demonstration. My name is Lady Heather. My hope for this afternoon is that you walk away with a greater understanding of the dynamic between a Dom and a sub, and more importantly between a sadist and a masochist. 

“I know in popular media sadism has been associated with murder and abnormal psychopathy. The truth is that is far from the reality. We associate the two because that is all we hear and see about sadism and masochism. However, there is a very healthy side to sadomasochism. When two people in a strong and healthy, consenting relationship, a little or a lot of S&M can be fun and sexy. But, I cannot stress this enough everything you do must be consensual. Today I will be showing you some simple and easy entry level things you can do to spice up your sex life with. Before we begin, I want to take a moment and talk about safewords, RACK vs SSC and why they are important and what the difference is. I know you are all wondering why I am making my lovely sub wait, that’s because he is taking this time to get into the right headspace for this demonstration. 

“As most of you can see, he is experienced in this type of kink, and is what we call a hard masochist. I will get to that in a little bit, just bare with me and I’m sure that A and I can titillate you all just a little.” 

Spencer couldn’t help but chuckle at Lady Heather’s cheekiness. He also was not immune to how she was dressed. It wasn’t the typical leather you would expect from this type of demo. She was wearing an expertly made corset that accentuated her curves. The shorts were form fitting and matched the corset. She wore boots that came up to just past her knees and while in most popular media and porn someone such as Lady Heather would be wearing ankle killing heels, she was wearing a thick wedge style boot. Spencer wondered if she dressed for both comfort and the style that was typically associated with the lifestyle. 

Spencer tried to pay attention to what she was saying but Aaron was distracting. He could see the outline of his muscles, especially his legs and arms. His back and sides were defining more because Aaron had gotten a personal trainer and was working on defining his body and upping his endurance. He wanted to start training for a triathlon that the FBI put on for charity every year. 

Lady Heather quickly went over the different aspects of BDSM with emphasis on the SM part for this particular workshop. When she took out the first flogger she talked about what to look for, how to tell if they are a quality piece, the difference between the different falls and more. She showed how to hold it and the best ways to wield it to cause the right amount of pain/pleasure for your partner. Spencer’s mental arousal was off the charts. Lady Heather was an excellent teacher and Spencer didn’t even try to keep himself form getting hard listening to her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was intelligent and assumed those who were taking her workshop were as well.

Spencer was lost in his head and almost didn’t register the first contact of flogger to Aaron’s back. Aaron’s response was a low moan. Lady Heather alternated what she was doing and where on Aaron she was doing it. She emphasized the importance of not hitting the spine or the tailbone. Her movements came faster, harder and Aaron’s shoulders slumped as he was sinking further in the pleasure he was receiving. Watching Aaron’s response got Spencer harder than he already was. He didn’t think he would like this kind of thing, but he knew it was about giving Aaron a different kind of release.

“We are going to switch gears a little and talk about riding crops.”

Spencer’s shivered a little as Lady Heather picked up a long thin split tail crop. She talked about the different kinds, a single tail, a flat wide head, the split tail she was currently holding, and a dressage whip. She mentioned there were other kinds, but those were the most common. The first kiss of the crop against Aaron’s flesh had Spencer so aroused he felt his face flush. The cries and moans as Aaron let himself be used in this fashion Spencer knew he was going to be leaking before this whole thing was over.

Lady Heather stopped and talked about keeping the sub hydrated, checking for any breaks in skin and dealing with them before moving on. Heart rate was also something to watch. If it was too fast or too slow then it was time to stop and reevaluate. She made Aaron count backwards and though his speech was a little slurred, he could do it. 

Talking intellectually about subspace was one thing, but Spencer was seeing it happen with his own lover and it turned him on. 

Paddles were next, but Lady Heather’s philosophy was that they were only reserved for the ass and the thighs. Paddles, especially in inexperienced hands could cause damage to the kidney’s, the spine and the tailbone. She emphasized that they were not for those just starting out, or if someone wanted to use them, to only use them as a spanking device. 

Spencer wasn’t sure how much more he could take of watching. His cock was painfully hard in his pants and he could tell by Aaron’s body that he was close to being overly hard himself. 

Lady Heather stopped and helped Aaron turn around. She hooked him back onto the cross. She went over some important things about the front of the body and to stay away from the stomach and abdomen because of how very sensitive those areas were. She talked about clamps and pins. There was a quick discussion with Aaron who nodded his head, then Lady Heather was screwing nipple clamps onto Aaron’s nipples. Clothes pins were demonstrated and Spencer could tell from where he was sitting that Aaron was almost at his limit. His body had slumped down once more and Spencer knew that if Lady Heather let him go at that moment, Aaron’s knees would buckle and he wouldn’t be able to stand on his own.

She did another check and talked a little more but frankly Spencer was lost in his own world of arousal and lust and frankly lost the thread of the workshop. His heart was racing and he wanted desperately to touch, to suck and to fuck Aaron long and hard. When his name was called he pulled out of his head and looked at Lady Heather who was smirking at him.

Spencer stood and walked awkwardly up on the stage. Lady Heather lowered her voice as she carefully removed the clamps and pins making Aaron whine a little.

“There’s a room behind the stage that is all prepared. You first need to make sure he’s okay, then he needs a good release. Afterwards some serious aftercare.” Lady Heather quickly went over aftercare with Spencer before she helped get Aaron down from the cross. 

“Spence...” Aaron slurred as he leaned into Spencer’s body.

“Do not skip any steps. You don’t want to have to deal with subdrop. If there are any signs of discomfort or emotional upheaval you have the attendant come find me and I’ll walk you through on what to do. I doubt you’ll have to deal with that, but you never know. I knew I could be intense with him.”

“Thank you.” Spencer turned towards the back of the stage where an attendant showed them to a large room with a bed, a spa tub, a toilet behind a screen,  and a table with water, fruit, and some protein bars. Soothing lotions and oils were also available as well as various lubes and condoms. 

Thankfully Aaron could walk, but he needed help. Spencer’s workouts had helped him be able to carry more weight than when he had first joined the team so getting Aaron into the room wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. He laid Aaron down on the bed, the hiss and then the obscene moan from him had Spencer trembling with his own needs. 

“Please, Spencer, please I need you. I need...” Aaron was trying to form more words but Spencer could tell it was difficult. He quickly stripped, then pulled the bike shorts off as well as the cock cage. Aaron moaned and Spencer knew this was not the time to go slow. 

Spencer lubed up his cock and thankfully Aaron was incredibly pliant in his hands he was able to manipulate Aaron’s body how he wanted it. A pillow was shoved under his ass, then Spencer was pressing the head of his cock right at Aaron’s hole.

“Yes, fuck yes. Spencer please, please fuck me.”

Aaron had his arms above him gripping the underside of the headboard and Spencer pushed all the way inside in one swift stroke. He didn’t take things slow, Aaron needed the hard, fast fucking and Spencer was willing to give it.

Holding Aaron’s legs at the knees Spencer opened Aaron up even more. His movements were hard and fast. He was so worked up and lost in the pleasure that he almost didn’t register that he was going to come till he felt his orgasm pull from him, emptying inside Aaron’s body. He let Aaron’s legs go then grabbed Aaron’s cock after getting some lube all over it, Spencer quickly brought Aaron off making the man cry out as he bowed his back and came all over Spencer’s hand.

Aaron’s breathing was shallow, but Spencer knew he wasn’t asleep. He wondered if Aaron had slipped into subspace. Carefully he pulled out and walked over to the spa tub and got the water just a little warmer than what was usually their favorite temperature. When the tub was sufficiently filled, Spencer helped Aaron down into the water, then he got in and pulled Aaron back to him. 

Gentle soothing words spilled from Spencer’s lips as he held Aaron close. He could tell when Aaron had come closer to the surface of his mind, his breathing deepened and he started to touch Spencer.

“How are you, Aaron.”

“Good. So good. I didn’t scare you, did I?”

Spencer kissed Aaron’s temple and stroked over the skin he could get to

“No, you didn’t scare me. While there are things I don’t think I could ever do to you, some of it we could try together. If you’re willing to be patient with me.

“I don’t need or want it often, but I think you can guess when I do seek this out.”

“Yes. But, we can talk about that later. Right now, I’m going to take care of you, then we are getting out of this bath and cuddling up under the covers of the bed after some water and a protein bar.”

Aaron didn’t protest as he drank down a whole bottle of water and ate the protein bar after getting out of the bath. Spencer sat him down on the edge of the bed and helped him to dry off, then he dried off himself. He helped Aaron under the covers then spooned in behind him holding him close. Spencer had a lot to think about but for the moment he was content to let Aaron sleep in his arms till it was time to go back to their room to get ready for dinner.


	6. Oct 6th - Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has thought of everything for an evening of pageantry at the club. One thing keeps distracting him, Spencer in a corset.

Spencer was standing in the middle of the room blindfolded and letting Aaron dress him. He felt the pants, with no underwear underneath. They were leather, but buttery soft and they clung to him in ways that made him shiver. The shirt had gone on and Spencer wondered about that. It felt odd, he couldn’t place it, but it fitted him perfectly, like it had been tailored. It fit him in such a way that he knew the outlines of his body wouldn’t be hidden. Aaron had him sit on the bed, then socks and a pair of boots were being laced up to his knees. After that one last thing that had Spencer’s mind reeling. It was a corset. He felt the bindings and knew exactly what it was. He got into it and Aaron pulled on the laces in the back just enough to where it was tight on him, but not enough to cut off his oxygen. Spencer was led to where he knew there was a full length mirror and the blindfold came off of him.

“Wow.” Spencer couldn’t deny how he looked. The whole affect had taken even his breath away. Aaron had done something to Spencer’s hair to make it curlier, but artfully messy. 

“Something a little different, if you agree to it.” Aaron held up some mascara and a khol black eyeliner. Spencer quirked a brow as he turned to look at Aaron. He almost lost his breath as he looked his lover up and down. He was in an 1800’s style Gentlemen’s outfit, complete with vest, ascot, waistcoat, and a two button long coat. The trousers were fitted and Aaron even showed Spencer that he was wearing spats and small heeled boot. 

“Fuck me Aaron. You look hot.”

Aaron smiled then picked up the hat that had a pair of silver and brass goggles sitting astride it.

“Have you guessed what this is?”

“The Steampunk Ball.” Spencer smiled wide and felt the excitement rise inside of him.

“Yup. Here. These are yours.” Aaron handed him a pair of aviator goggles, a scarf, and a pocket watch. Spencer put them all on, then the belt with a fake sword. Spencer was giddy. He had loved the idea of Steampunk, but with their crazy schedules had never found the time to go to an event. He grabbed the mascara and eyeliner and went to the bathroom where he put on the make-up, which gave him an appropriately roguish look. 

“One last thing. I found the frames in a little antique shop and took them to your optometrist. He happily filled them with your prescription.” Aaron handed Spencer a pair of authentic spectacles. The kind that sat just on the nose with a spring that was attached. Spencer quickly took out his contacts then put the glasses to where they could sit on his nose and wouldn’t fall off.

“You look amazing, Spencer.” Aaron smiled and he wrapped Spencer in his arms and kissed him. 

“The food is all inspired by the era. There will be absinthe drinks, as well as coffee, wine, and other popular drinks from the late 1800’s to the early 1900’s. Several internationally known Steampunk bands will be here to play. It should be fun.”

“It sounds wonderful.”

Aaron held his arm out for Spencer to take and smiled.

“Ready?”

“Yes. I am looking forward to this.”

Spencer took Aaron’s arm, hooking his own around it and Aaron used that to pull Spencer closer. As they walked out of their room, Aaron grabbed the beautiful walking cane that Spencer hand not seen before. 

“There’s a surprise inside.” Aaron smiled as the door shut behind them. “Maybe I’ll show you later.”

Spencer was intrigued. He knew it could be one of several things, but for once he was not going to let himself speculate. This was a night to let go, be seen, and have fun.

When they entered the main ballroom it took Spencer’s breath away. Brass and metal decorations were everywhere. The wood of the walls was gleaming, glass chandeliers had been replaced with brass hanging candelabras. The candles were electric, but they gave the same effect. All the candles on the tables, though, were real. Music was playing and people were dancing. The costumes were elaborate, some going all out for authenticity. Heads turned as they walked in. Spencer knew what they looked like and he loved it.

Aaron was at his most charming as they mingled in the crowd. Spencer watched him from the corner of his eye as he danced with both men and women. Spencer always enjoyed watching Aaron, but when he was purposefully enigmatic and charming, it was stunning and never ceased to make Spencer aroused. 

Spencer danced as well, talking with people he had met previously, and was introduced to ones he had never met. When a drink was pressed into his hand he looked up with a smile at Aaron.

“Having fun?” Aaron took Spencer in his arms and kissed him. His hands playing with Spencer’s corset as they walked around. Spencer was aware that Aaron had done this every time they found each other again after dancing or mingling with others. It was like Aaron couldn’t get enough of how Spencer looked in it.

“I am. This is better than the charity ball. There’s an air of pageantry about the whole thing. I love the posters of those who were most influential in the Steampunk movement. They are beautifully done.”

Aaron smiled and pointed out one of the posters of Jules Verne’s T _ wenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea.  _

“Haley did that one. She had a lot of fun painting it.”

“I’m so glad we decided to add a studio for her. She looked like she had been missing it.” Spencer turned and kissed Aaron. “So, what do I have in my hand?”

“It’s Absinthe done in the traditional way. Poured over a sugar cube into a cold glass, then a splash of water on top.”

Spencer quirked up a brow as he looked at the drink.

“It’s not green.”

Aaron chuckled and sipped at his own glass of the unique spirit.

“It’s science, Spencer. We’ll get a bottle and you can play. But, the reaction of the sugar and the water changes the composition of the ingredients in the alcohol.”

Spencer wanted to see it. He grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him over to the bar where the bartender was doing a wonderful job of keeping up with everyone’s orders. When one of the attendees came over and asked for some Absinthe straight up, Spencer got excited and watched the bartender set it up and poured the drink in the traditional way.

“That’s fantastic.” Spencer sipped and was delighted by the complex flavor profile. The anise taste was the first taste, but then there were other more complex tastes as he took a new sip. Spencer was having fun trying to break down all the components in the spirit.

“How do you like it?”

“It’s delicious. Very complex, but I can see how people could get enamoured of this particular spirit.”

“I’ve only ever had it here and only on special occasions, but I do know several places that sell the original French version. We could get our own bottle if you’d like.”

“Sounds wonderful. Now, I think I want to do some dancing with my very handsome partner.”

Aaron finished off his drink and set the glass on the bar then pulled Spencer with him. They danced, mingled, ate food from the buffet, fed each other a decadent dessert then decided it was time for them to be alone. Aaron growled low in his throat as he nipped at Spencer’s neck when they stepped into the elevator to take them to their floor.

“Aaron,” Spencer’s breath hitched as he was pushed against the wall of the elevator and held close enough that Aaron ground his hips against Spencers. There were too many clothes between them for there to be real friction, but it didn’t stop Spencer’s cock from starting to get hard. It was the way Aaron was kissing and touching him more than anything.

The elevator pinged signalling the stop on their floor. After stumbling into their room, Aaron started to strip. Spencer had to sit on the bed to get his boots off, then he was peeling out of the pants. When he looked up he could see the arousal in Aaron’s eyes and his half-hard cock hanging heavy.

His fingers shook in anticipation as he tried to fumble the front buttons on the corset.

“Don’t.” Aaron practically stalked over to Spencer and stilled his fingers. Aaron redid the buttons Spencer had already undone. “I want to fuck you just like this. I want t see you ride my cock with you wearing this. You are so fucking sexy Spencer.”

Spencer shivered as Aaron undid the sleeves of Spencer’s shirt and rolled them up to his elbow. Spencer watched as Aaron laid down on the bed, his body splayed out for Spencer’s eyes.

“Come on, Spence. Get me hard then ride me till we both come.” Aaron’s eyes were heated as they kept looking at Spencer in the corset. 

Spencer felt flush as he crawled up on the bed, taking his time to pay attention to those parts of Aaron’s body that often got forgotten. He stoked and kissed up one leg and down the other pulling obscene sounds from his lover. Spencer wanted to draw out the pleasure for the both of them as he worked his way up Aaron’s body. 

Aaron was already hard, but Spencer was in a playful mood as he took Aaron’s cock in his mouth. He wanted to taste and to give Aaron as much pleasure as he could. 

“God, Spencer. Your mouth, so good.” Aaron reached down and gripped Spencer’s hair tugging him, telling Spencer to stop. “I want you on my cock.”

“Yes, Sir.” Spencer teased as he crawled up further. Aaron already had the lube on the bed, he grabbed the bottle and coated his fingers and sat up just enough to reach behind Spencer to get to his asshole. Aaron slipped in two fingers making Spencer moan and shudder at the feeling. Aaron was quick, getting in as much lube as possible. Aaron pulled his fingers out, then laid back on the bed after wiping his fingers on a towel. Aaron planted his feet and spread his legs as Spencer lifted up, grabbed Aaron’s cock and held it while he slowly sank down. The sounds from both men were bordering on downright filthy. 

“Fuck you look hot like this.” Aaron gripped Spencer’s sides, pressing the corset even more into Spencer’s flesh. Spencer’s mouth dropped open and his eyes closed as he began a slow ride up and down Aaron’s cock.

Aaron didn’t take his eyes off of Spencer the whole time. He played with the corset as much as he played with Spencer’s cock. Aaron sat up a just enough to where he could reach back and grab he laces and pull taught making Spencer suck in a breath as Aaron thrust up inside of him. Spencer was shaking at the intensity of what Aaron was doing to him. 

A moment later Aaron was laying back on the bed and gripped Spencer’s hips and started to fuck up inside of him faster and harder. All Spencer could do was hold on at this point. Aaron was fully in control and a part of Spencer loved it. A hand wrapped around his cock and Spencer’s head lolled back on his shoulders as he came spilling all over Aaron’s hand and stomach. Aaron didn’t stop, he was chasing his own release as he fucked Spencer harder and faster. The grunt, and the way Aaron scrunched up his face, Spencer knew he had come. 

Spencer pulled off of Aaron making them both hiss as he did it, then he rolled onto his back on the bed.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Spencer was trying to catch his breath as he looked over at Aaron who was looking at him with eyes filled with too many emotions. 

“I love you, Spencer.”

Spencer blushed hard as he leaned in and kissed Aaron.

“I love you too.”

“Why don’t I call room service and have them change the bed while we indulge in a long bath and order us some coffee and a snack we can have later and laze in bed the rest of the evening before we fall asleep.”

Spencer smiled as he stood up.

“That sounds perfect. I’ll go start the bath, you call downstairs.” Spencer walked to the bathroom and washed his hands before he started to take off the corset. He had some very wicked thoughts on what else he could wear it with to drive Aaron crazy. He just might be bad and one day wear it on a case. Spencer smiled as he made plans in his head to tease the hell out of Aaron.


	7. Oct 7th - Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron cooks an indulgent meal full of foods know for their aphrodisiac properties. And if he could drive Spencer a little crazy that was just the bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was a bit stuck on a previous idea, but it didn't work so i switched gears and it fit perfectly. I will be playing catch up.

Aaron smiled over at Spencer as he worked on chopping up some chilies and shallots sliding them into a small bowl with some vinegar and cracked pepper. Spencer just raised a brow a he watched.

“So, what are we doing in the Club’s kitchen again?” Spencer leaned forward so he could watch closely to what Aaron was doing.

“We can use the kitchen’s whenever we like. They keep this one station free for any members that want to cook. You just have to reserve a day and time ahead. I reserved this for us when we checked in.”

Aaron set the condiment he had made aside. He was keeping it a secret for now. In a flat pan Aaron sauteed some tomatoes, onions, garlic, a little salt and a pinch of sugar all in some olive oil. He let it cook down then added some rice and a healthy portion of saffron. Spencer sat up a little and was shocked to see what Aaron was doing.

“I know it’s a bit of an expense, but trust me, this will be worth it.” Aaron smiled as he leaned forward and took Spencer’s face and kissed him. He went back to the rice and cooked it in the sofrito sauce till the rice was toasted and mixed with all the sauce. He then added white wine and vegetable stock. When the liquid stated to simmer, Aaron put the pan in the oven.

“You still aren’t telling me just what it is you’re cooking, are you?”

Aaron didn’t even try to hide the wicked grin on his face before turning to the refrigerator and pulling out eggs, cream, and milk. Setting a saucepan down he added the cream and milk, then some sugar, fresh vanilla beans, a little cinnamon, cracked pink peppercorns, and a bit of salt. 

“Nope. You just have to wait. But, I would have thought you would have figured it out by now.”

“I wasn’t sure if you were trying to keep everything as a surprise. But, I am going to guess that the rice dish is a paella. And, if I remember correctly you are making your spiced vanilla custard ice cream. But, I have no idea what else you have planned.”

“I have plans to seduce you, Spencer. I want to tease you with food and make you a needy, quivering mess till I bend you over whatever is nearest and fuck you senseless.”

Spencer swallowed hard and Aaron didn’t mistake the lust in his eyes.

“Now, sip your wine and enjoy.”

Aaron had poured the two of them a lovely Beaujolais. Spencer had been surprised by Aaron’s wine knowledge and always enjoyed his picks. This one had a nice sweet taste that went well with the sharp tannins in the wine. 

Aaron checked on the milk and cream mixture and was pleased with how it was coming along. In another bowl he cracked six eggs and quickly scrambled them. Taking a bit of the warm milk he was careful in pouring it into the eggs. He did this a couple of times till the eggs were up to temperature and were no longer in danger of scrambling. Aaron added all of the cream to the eggs and whisked, then transferred the whole thing back to the pan to create the custard base of the ice cream. When it was ready, Aaron set it in the freezer to cool so it could go in the ice cream maker.

Checking on the rice Aaron was pleased with the progress. Pulling out some salmon from the fridge he set that aside, then grabbed some fresh arugula, butter lettuce, pomegranates, strawberries, an apple, and walnuts. It didn’t take long to prepare a fresh salad with the fruits and greens. The pomegranates he made a dressing out of, leaving some whole and some he smashed releasing the juice which he mixed with red wine vinegar, a little sugar, a balsamic vinegar reduction, olive oil, and spices. 

“Here, taste.” Aaron held a spoon for Spencer to take a taste of the dressing.

“Oh god, that is amazing, Aaron.”

Setting the salad and the dressing in the fridge, Aaron went to work cutting up the delicate salmon into cubes. He also had some clams, mussels, and large Gulf shrimp cut into chunks. He took the paella out of the oven and added the clams and mussels. He put it back for about ten minutes, took it out again and added the salmon and shrimp. Setting it back in the oven he took up his wine glass and took a long sip as he quicked up his mouth into a smile.

“That will only be a moment. Then it will need to rest. I have a few surprises. Go sit down and I’ll be right there.”

Spencer went to the two person table that sat to the back of the station Aaron was cooking at. It was out of the way of the main kitchen, and very private. 

“Before I bring anything out, there is something I would like to try.”

Spencer looked up and tilted his head to the side.

“What is it?”

Aaron kneeled next to Spencer.

“I’d like to cuff your hands behind you back, blindfold you and feed you every single morsel.” Aaron kissed Spencer in between each word as his hands wandered over Spencer’s chest. A nipple was pinched as Aaron leaned forward to kiss right at the juncture of Spencer’s neck and jaw. “Would you like that?” Aaron’s breath ghosted over Spencer’s neck, his lips nearing his ear.

“Yes,” Spencer breathed out as Aaron covered Spencer’s now hard cock and gently squeezed making Spencer moan.

Aaron stood and touched and kissed as much skin as he could see, then he gently drew Spencer’s arms back and placed leather wrist cuffs around them, then linked them together. Next he used a blindfold. This one was the type that had little soft cloth cup that completely covered the eyes. Aaron felt Spencer’s breath hitch as he unbuttoned the shirt Spencer was wearing. Leaning down to whisper in Spencer’s ear, Aaron was feeling his own excitement over the evening to come. 

“I am going to seduce you, Spencer. With my food, with my hands and lips. I want to make you so hard you beg me to take you. I want you feel sensation and pleasure in every bite, every sip of wine, every touch of my hand. I want you to fall apart so I can put you back together again.” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear, then gently licked and nipped before pulling back, not expecting an answer. 

Aaron wasn’t even trying to hide how hard he now was. He took the paella out of the oven and set it out on the edge of the counter, waiting for him to come and get it. He always found it best when eaten warm, not scalding hot.

First he grabbed the bowl of oysters he had already shucked and ready for him. He took the mignonette sauce he had made earlier and spooned a little bit on each fresh oyster. On top of that he sprinkled just a touch of parsley and another single ring of a spicy chile.

Sitting down he picked up one of the oysters and held it near Spencer’s nose.

“Smell all of the spices and the tart of the vinegar. Take in the scent of the fresh oyster. Then open your mouth.” Aaron was using his voice as well to seduce Spencer. He could tell it was working too. Spencer shivered just slightly as Aaron fed him the oyster. The moan he got for it made Aaron want to abandon dinner altogether and fuck Spencer right there on the table. But, he restrained himself and took an oyster and ate it.

There were six altogether, three for each and by the time he was done feeding Spencer his, he could tell his lover was trying to find friction for his cock.

“Oh, we have a ways to go, Spencer.”

“Fuck, Aaron. You’re going to kill me.”

Aaron softly chuckled as he stood up and got the second plate. This was roasted figs with honey, a little soft goats cheese and some cured paper thin slices of parma ham. 

Aaron fed the first bite to Spencer who appeared to him to be rolling back his eyes as his mouth opened in pleasure. Aaron took a moment to touch Spencer, his hands wandering over bare chest, thumbs flicked hard nipples making them even harder and Spencer letting out the most delicious sounds fall from his lips. 

One hand wandered down and unbuttoned Spencer’s pants. They had no zipper, just three buttons. Aaron had asked him to wear them specifically. Reaching in, Aaron got his finger past the fly and stroked as much of Spencer’s cock as he could without pulling him out.

“Aaron,” Spencer groaned as he lifted his hips. “Please.”

“Mmm, not yet.”

The figs were finished off, then Aaron was taking the plate to the sink and setting it aside. There was a bucket for him to set all of the utensils and plates he was using to wash up later.

Aaron grabbed a plate and dished up the paella which was now at the perfect temperature. He took a quick taste and nodded, pleased with himself that it came out better than he hoped. Taking a moment he turned on the ice cream maker and poured in the custard, it would churn while Aaron fed Spencer the rest of their dinner.

Aaron fed bites of the rich rice dish to Spencer slowly, letting Spencer experience each individual portion before having him take the next bite. That also came with more kissing and teasing. When the paella was gone, Aaron had not made a huge portion, just enough to satisfy, but not get them full. The rose wine he picked out went perfectly with everything they were having. He gave Spencer sips here and there and only refilled the glass once.

Taking the salad out Aaron dressed it and tossed it before putting it into a serving bowl. Again the portion wasn’t very big, it was just enough for them to enjoy every bite. When a little of the dressing dripped on the edge of Spencer’s mouth, Aaron leaned forward and licked it off before kissing him once more. This time he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Spencer’s mouth. He wanted to taste his lover as he hand this time did pull Spencer’s cock out of his pants. Dropping to his knees, Aaron took the head into his mouth and started to lick, playing with the slit.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Aaron.” Spencer’s voice hitched and Aaron looked up with just his eyes and saw Spencer’s head fall back on his shoulders. Aaron pulled off and tucked Spencer away.

“Bastard.” Spencer bit out as his body shook.

Aaron stood up and kissed Spencer once more as he threaded his fingers in Spencer’s hair, gently pulling drawing a sharp breath from Spencer..

“Yet you are loving every second of this. You look thoroughly debauched. Sitting there totally at my mercy, not seeing what I want to feed you or what I want to do to your body. Your skin is flushed with arousal, the head of your cock is peeking out you’re so hard. Your pretty pink nipples are puckered and hard just waiting for me to bite and lick. You shake with pleasure and with anticipation. Your lips are swollen from the kisses and I could give you more. You are a sight, Spencer. Beautiful and perfect.” Aaron nipped at Spencer’s lips then stepped away leaving Spencer panting and squirming.

Aaron took only a few moments to make some coffee and then dish up their dessert. He took a ripe banana and cut it into fourths. Two of the pieces he sliced longwise and set them in the bottom of a dish. The ice cream was ready and he put one scoop on each banana. Drizzling some homemade spicy chocolate on top, then some sliced fresh cherries and a homemade whipped cream. 

Aaron poured the coffee then took two of the four portions with him and settled in back at the table. The other two went into the fridge, as did the rest of the ice cream.

“Which do you want first, coffee? Or the Ice Cream?”

“Coffee.”

“All right, be careful.” Aaron tipped the cup against Spencer’s lips who practically moaned obscenely at the taste. Then it was a bite of the dessert where Spencer did moan obscenely. 

“Holy shit, Aaron. That is incredible.”

“There’s more, but we can have it later.” Aaron cleared their dishes then came back to the table where Spencer was once again squirming in his chair. 

“You want something more, don’t you?”

“Please, Aaron. You’ve been teasing me all night.”

“That was the point, remember?” Aaron kept his voice light and teasing as he hauled Spencer to his feet, then bent him over across the table. 

“Here?” Spencer squeaked out as his pants fell, then his underwear was pulled down.

“Oh, yes. Don’t worry, no one can see us. This alcove was made so that it was away from prying eyes. Now hush, just let yourself feel, Spencer.” Aaron had a travel single use pack of lube in his pants as well as condoms. He rolled a condom onto Spencer’s now engorged cock. Aaron quickly got his pants undone dropping his trousers, then his boxers and used one as well. It didn’t take much to prepare Spencer, he was still loose from their lazy morning sex. “Open your mouth.” Aaron used a improvised gag on Spencer knowing how loud his lover could be. Even though the alcove buffered sound, some still got through.

Keeping a hand wrapped around the short chain of Spencer’s cuffs Aaron used his other hand to  guide his cock to Spencer’s hole and let out a long pleasure filled sigh as he pushed in.

“God, Spencer. I never get tired of being inside you.” Aaron pulled out then pushed in harder making Spencer cry out. “Yes, that’s it, Spencer.”

Aaron didn’t hold back. He was relentless as he pounded himself inside Spencer’s asshole, pushing Spencer’s hips against the table under him. He used his lover like a whore, but Spencer wasn’t complaining in the least. He was screaming into the loose gag, his body was sweating, Aaron could see the wet spots all along the shirt that was still on Spencer. Aaron knew there was going to be bruises, but he would take care of them later. Much, much later.

“Aaron, close,” Spencer cried out against the gag. Aaron could understand him though as his hips pistoned in and out, harder and deeper. 

“Oh, yeah. I love to fuck your hole, Spencer. So hot and tight around me. I never want to not know what this feels like.” Aaron let words spill from his lips as he felt closer and closer to that sweet release he was seeking. Falling across Spencer’s back, Aaron rutted as he pressed his forehead between Spencer’s shoulders, fucking even deeper inside his lover. He gritted his teeth and scrunched up his eyes and shouted against Spencer’s back as he came. Reaching around to Spencer’s front he pumped Spencer’s cock till he too found his own release. 

Taking a moment to get his breath back, Aaron whispered words of love to Spencer. Standing up, Aaron pulled off the condom and used an aftercourse wipe that he had stashed a packet of on a shelf near the table. When he was cleaned up, he pulled up his pants, then used a wipe on Spencer before helping him to stand. He uncuffed Spencer, then took care of the condom and cleaning him up as well. Aaron untied the blindfold, then slowly took it off of him. 

“Blink a few times then open your eyes.” Aaron helped Spencer to put his clothes back to right, then he gathered up all the soiled items and threw them away in the bathroom at the back of the kitchen. When he got back he saw Spencer had a smile on his face and his eyes were a bit droopy. 

“How do you feel?”

“That was fucking hot, Aaron. And it didn’t take me long to figure out your little dinner. Almost everything in it was some kind of aphrodisiac.”

Aaron laughed as he kissed Spencer pouring all of his love into it.

“You figured me out.”

“Wasn’t hard after the oysters. But, it was wonderful. Now, I think I want to go to our room, get naked and cuddle.”

Aaron helped Spencer up and wrapped around him.

“I think I could totally get behind that.”

“I love you Aaron.” Spencer cupped Aaron’s face after he had pulled away. Spencer’s face looked serious and emotion swam in his eyes.

“I love you so much, Spencer.” Emotions caught in Aaron’s throat as he leaned in and once more kissed his lover. “Now, let’s go. I’ll come down in the morning and clean the dishes. The rest is already cleaned.”

“Sounds good.”

The two men walked out of the kitchen and made their way back to their room where for the rest of the night they watched movies and cuddled on the bed.


	8. Oct 8th - Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wants to try something a little more extreme than normal, Spencer is willing to try anything, as long as he always has Aaron by his side.

Spencer looked at the enema kit a moment before reading the directions. He had used a couple of other methods to clean himself out, but not to this extreme. Aaron had also kept their meals light with lots of smoothies and fresh juices. Which was okay with Spencer, the shrimp salads, and mixed smoothies they had for lunch were delicious and filling for the kind of almost sedentary day they were having. They had been at the club just over a week and had not really stopped doing stuff. They had gone to a play, a couple of movies, a lecture on Psychology and abnormal behaviors, the two balls, and couple of other activities between all of the amazing sex. But not this day. Aaron had mentioned he wanted to just relax and stay around the club, reading, or playing Chess or something else. Spencer was very happy to oblige. He had been reading most of time, even when he was watching Aaron and a man that looked like sex walking as they played Go. Spencer had been given his name, Neal Caffrey. Aaron was very vague about the man, but Spencer let it go. They had both been fucked by the likes of Red Reddington, so Spencer wasn’t going to push.

Spencer followed the directions, took his time in the shower then stepped out and finished up in the bathroom before donning his robe and walking towards the bed.

“Here. I’m going to need you to drink two of these.” Aaron gave Spencer a bottle of water. Spencer drank it down with ease, then he took the second one at a slower pace. It was but a mere moments later he understood why Aaron wanted him to do that. It helped flush out whatever hadn’t already been.

“You still aren’t going to tell me what it is you are wanting to try?”

Aaron took a deep breath before he sat down on the bed and pulled Spencer down onto his lap. Spencer straddled Aaron and laid his hands on Aaron’s face then leaned in for a kiss.

“I do want to try something with you. It’s different and there are minor risks involved and you can say no, or if we begin and you change your mind I will respect that.”

“Okay. You know you can ask me anything, Aaron.”

“I know. I want to try fisting.”

Spencer’s eyes shot up as he leaned back in Aaron’s lap.

“I’ve heard it’s pretty intense.”

“It is. It’s very intense for the receiver as well as the giver. There is an enormous amount of trust that goes into something like this.”

“So you’ve...”

“Tried it?”

“Yes.” Spencer couldn’t help the blush as he pictured Aaron on his hands and knees with a man on his knees, or bent over with his hand inside Aaron’s ass. That picture made Spencer start to get hard. 

“Yes I have. Not often and it’s an act that the first time I had gone into subdrop. It was emotionally intense, but I was with someone I trusted. The other times, it wasn’t quite that bad, but its a deeply sexual act that breaks barriers inside of yourself. It takes an immense amount of trust in each other.”

“I’m willing to try. I love you Aaron and I trust you more than I can say in words. It is something you’ve shown me in so many small ways.”

“You need to tell me if anything doesn’t feel right, or if it’s too much or too intense.”

“I promise.”

“Good. Now, stand up and get naked.” Aaron nipped at Spencer’s lips before letting him go. Spencer laughed as he stepped back and watched as Aaron prepared the bed how he wanted it. There was a wedge shaped pillow with the sharper angle pointing up. It was positioned almost at the edge of the bed. Two regular pillows were there so Spencer’s head would be comfortable. Lube, a hand towel, and a pair of gloves were placed off to the side but within reach.

Spencer was going to protest the gloves, he knew Aaron took very good care of his hands, but he also knew Aaron had callouses from shooting practice and cleaning his guns on a regular basis. Aaron didn’t want anything to go wrong and Spencer not only loved Aaron for it, but he appreciated the care that he was taking.

Aaron turned back to Spencer and wrapped his arms around Spencer, his hand went right for Spencer’s ass cheeks, gripping them hard before pulling Spencer closer and kissing him. Their cocks rubbed against each other making Spencer deepen the kiss. His hands weren’t idle as they touched and kneaded Aaron’s back, hips, and ass. 

Aaron’s moved his hands to Spencer’s hips, his thumbs gently running over the bruises from the dinner the day before.

“How do these feel?”

“They’ll be fine, Aaron. I promise.”

“Good. Now lay down across the wedge and position your ass a the top of it. That will be the best angle, then slowly breath in and out to relax your body.”

Spencer felt a tremble of excitement run through him as he positioned himself like Aaron wanted him. When he finally settled, he took a few moments to calm himself and relax his body. He felt hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks as Aaron settled behind him on the bed. Cool lube swiped over his hole as a thumb barely ghosted over that part of him. Spencer tried not to tense up in anticipation, but it was difficult. He also knew he needed to keep still, even though his cock was already aching to be touched.

Spencer let out a long sigh as he relaxed the muscles in his back and shoulders. Then he felt it, the first finger slipping inside of him just like most times when he and Aaron had sex. This was a lot more careful, and he felt a lot of lube being pushed inside of him. The single finger played with him, stroking in and out, teasing his prostate and Spencer fought the urge to grind down against the wedge. 

“You are doing so good, Spencer. Stay relaxed, breath in deep and slowly let it out.” Spencer did as Aaron directed, then one finger became two. The stretch felt normal, nothing Spencer hadn’t felt before from Aaron and other lovers he had had. When three fingers were inside of him, Spencer gasped as Aaron thrust in and out, almost fucking him with just those fingers. It was intense but the pleasure Spencer felt was a rush he hoped to never not enjoy. 

“Are you ready for more?” Aaron asked before kissing along the top of Spencer’s ass.

“Yes, yes please. Need more.”

Aaron’s quiet chuckle was felt more than heard as Aaron paid attention to Spencer ass cheeks with his mouth and tongue. Spencer was lost in pleasure when he felt Aaron start to push all his fingers in. The stretch and slight burn made Spencer spill words that were half begging, half nonsensical. He had never felt so full before. He was so lost in sensation that he thrust down against the pillow trying to find friction for his now impossibly hard cock. 

“Shh. Settle, Spencer. Do we need to stop?” Aaron asked.

“No. No, don’t stop, more, want more.”

“All right, but you’ll have to relaxed for me, Spencer.”

“‘Kay.”

Spencer whined as the fingers pulled out of him, but he heard Aaron cleaning up, then the snap of a glove. Spencer took a moment to relax once more. 

“That’s it. God you are so good for me, Spencer. So many things I’ve thought about doing with you, but were nervous to ask you. The trust you have in me is beyond anything I could ever ask for. I love you so much.” Aaron kept talking to him, telling Spencer what he was feeling. The hand on his back a reassuring touch that helped Spencer to let go even more.

The hand was back and pushing in farther than Aaron had ever gone. Spencer curled his fingers in the bedspread under him, his legs he pressed into the wedge as a wave of intense pleasure swamped him. Burying his face in the pillow he cried out as Aaron kept pushing further. Fingers curled around and Spencer felt a feeling of fullness he had never felt before. Aaron didn’t get aggressive with his movements, but whatever he was doing was driving Spencer mad. Bowing his back, Spencer lifted up giving Aaron even deeper access to his ass.

“Fuck, Spencer. I have my whole hand inside you up to my wrist. It feels fucking amazing.” Aaron’s voice was thick with lust then he started to thrust back and forth making Spencer bow up and let out a scream. His whole body was on fire from the intense pleasure. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore as that hand pushed him further and further, making his cock ache in ways it never had before. Then, several fingers started to rub against his prostate and Spencer about jumped, but Aaron didn’t stop. Spencer heard a moan coming from Aaron as he continued working Spencer over. The orgasm shocked Spencer as he screamed while he came all over the pillow. The powerful orgasm shook Spencer to his very core as he rubbed against the pillow finding relief.

Slowly Aaron pulled his hand out, but Spencer barely had a moment to recover when he felt Aaron’s cock push into him. The deep penetration had Spencer almost crying as Aaron fucked him hard and fast. Spencer wasn’t sure if he was truly going to feel it having been stretched more than he ever had before, but the deep thrusts had him shaking through a dry orgasm, then Aaron was coming inside of him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Aaron was breathing hard as he fell over Spencer’s back, his lips leaving a trail of kisses over Spencer sweaty back and shoulders. “I...” Aaron was speechless and frankly so was Spencer.

“Yeah...” Spencer barely go that out as he slumped fully against the wedge.

Aaron slowly pulled out, then was manipulating Spencer’s body so that he was laying back on the bed. Aaron stumbled a little as he moved the wedge off the bed and gathered all the supplied and put them in the bathroom. He stumbled back to the bed sliding under the blanket and pulled Spencer to him after he had gotten under as well.

“That was amazing, Spencer. How do you feel?”

“I feel good.”

“If you feel anything wrong, or something isn’t right, you’ll tell me.”

“I promise I’ll tell you.”

Aaron wrapped around Spencer even more, kissing the back of his neck a he held Spencer.

“It think tomorrow you should get a bit of a reprieve. We’ll have to talk about some plans. Something to try. We’ll have something to eat a little later. Still light, but a bit more substantial.”

“That sounds good. Sleep now, talking and food later.” Spencer would have to take the time to process because Aaron was right. The sexual act they just had performed was intense and while Spencer’s body was riding high on the pleasure he had gotten from it, there was something much deeper, but he would explore it when he wasn’t so foggy from a late afternoon of incredible sex.


	9. Oct 9th - Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer runs into Malcolm Merlyn and has a proposition for him. Spencer knows Aaron is going to love what

Spencer woke with a pleasant ache in his body. Aaron had woken him up before dinner to check on him to make sure he was okay. Spencer had felt fine, just a little sore, but he understood why Aaron wanted to give him a break. In fact, Spencer had woken up early and wandered down to the coffee shop in the library to get a pastry and some coffee. He had a book with him and decided to indulge in one of the Clubs fabulous hot mocha’s with a cream cheese danish. There was a particularly comfortable spot that Spencer had discovered on their second day there and he tried to snag it as often as possible. 

Settling in with his food and drink, Spencer curled up on the chair and cracked open the new book he had brought with him. He was done with his danish by the time he was halfway through the book.

“Well, you are just the picture of perfection now, aren’t you?”

Spencer looked up to see Malcolm Merlyn standing there looking not only gorgeous as ever, but a little smug as well. Spencer didn’t even try to stop the fact that he was surprised to see him from showing on his face.

“Malcolm. Please have a seat. What are you doing here?”

“Introducing my son and son-in-law to the Club. It’s my wedding gift to them. They are both a little adventurous and knew that Tommy and Oliver would indulge themselves in what the club had to offer. Are you here alone again?”

Spencer smiled as he sipped the regular coffee that the barista had brought him, fixed exactly to his liking. When he put the cup back down he had formulated an idea and had the feeling that Malcolm Merlyn was just the person to help him.

“No. I’m with my partner, Aaron. He’s still asleep, but he should be waking up in just a few moments.”

“You both are staying here?”

“Yes. A kind of staycation for two weeks, then the other two is because our house is being renovated. The building part was almost done when Aaron made our reservations, but the contractor needed us out of the house to get the walls up and painting done. When we get back, inspections and all that will need to happen, but by the time it’s all done, it should be the perfect melding for us and Haley and Jack.”

“Well then, maybe we should get together.”

“And I was hoping you would say that. I have an idea, I hope you are willing to indulge me in it.”

Malcolm just lifted a brow and leaned forward looking as interested as Spencer hoped he would.

“How do you feel about bondage?”

Malcolm’s slow smile as he sat up had Spencer very hopeful that part of his plan was going to work.

“Do tell me more, Dr. Reid.”

___________

Spencer was excited. More excited at what he had discussed with Malcolm than he thought he would be. He made his way up to the room and saw that Aaron was up and draped in the reading chair, still naked, reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. Spencer didn’t even try to hide what kind of effect that sight had on him.

“Good Morning.”

“Morning. Did you have a good coffee?”

“Yup. Brought you back something.”

Spencer walked over and handed Aaron a takeaway bag from the cafe. In it was one of Aaron’s favorite croissants. An upscaled ham and cheese, but this was made with good slow roasted Virginia Ham and fresh made Gruyere cheese. The sandwich was also larger than a traditional croissant. 

“I will have to run a few more laps after this, but thank you.” Aaron grinned as he took the still warm pastry out of the bag and made obscene noises with the first bite.

“I figured you would enjoy that. So, we still on for the tour at the Smithsonian?”

The early morning was going to be them going to the museum for a tour of their collection of early American roadside attraction posters, photos, short films, and traveling curio cabinets. Spencer knew Aaron had gotten the tickets because it was something that Spencer greatly enjoyed. Plus, it was getting closer towards Halloween and Aaron was indulging in Spencer’s love of the holiday.

“Of course. I already showered, and I did as you asked. I assume you have something in mind?” Aaron stood and took a few steps towards Spencer, his hands going right for Spencer’s waist as he was pulled close for a kiss.

“Yes, I do. And I’ve already set those plans in motion, but you are not going to find out till later.” Spencer teased as he once again slowly pressed his lips against Aaron’s. 

“Now, I am thoroughly intrigued.”

“Good. Now, get dressed, we have plans.”

_____________

The museum was fun and the lunch they went out to was light, which Spencer had suggested they eat. No alcohol for either of them and by the time they were back in their room at the Club, Aaron was intrigued and anticipated what Spencer wanted to indulge themselves in.

“I want you to strip, then sit up on the bed”

Aaron quickly did as asked while Spencer grabbed his phone and sent off a quick text to Malcolm that they would be ready for him in about ten minutes. The reply back was quick which Spencer was grateful for. When he turned his phone off and set it aside, he finally looked at the bed and saw Aaron had done exactly as Spencer asked. Smiling a wicked smile, Spencer took out the key to the corner cabinet in the bedroom and pulled out a few things, then moved back to the bed.

He stripped as well, then crawled up on the bed and sat in Aaron’s lap after setting everything he had in his hands down.

“I want to get to know that side of you that you try to hide. I want to see what I am willing to do, and what you are willing to endure to let go and get out of your head. It is one thing to see someone like Lady Heather, who obviously knows your particular kinks, it’s another for us as a couple to incorporate that into our lives. I don’t know that I could go that far and hurt you, but I thought about it, and even have done some research since the other day and a compromise. I am more than willing to learn about bondage.”

Aaron let out a sound that was half pleasure, half need. The hands wrapped around Spencer’s waist dug in a little and Spencer could tell Aaron’s breathing became harder.

“I also know you’ve had a fantasy about being fucked but not knowing who it was. I think that since we are here and it’s a no holds barred vacation, we can indulge two birds and one stone so to speak.”

“What do you have in mind, Spencer?” Spencer smiled and could see the anticipation and pure lust in Aaron’s eyes.

“Blindfold and gagged, then bound how I want you. You at my mercy not knowing who it might be that I’ve invited up to help us play out this little fantasy.”

“Yes.” 

Spencer was surprised that it had not taken long for Aaron to agree.

“Are you sure?”

“Spencer I trust you. I trust that you picked someone you trust, and if anything goes wrong, or I use a signal that means we stop you will honor that.”

“I will, always. Besides, I have my gun in easy reach, so if things get out of hand I don’t mind using it to intimidate, but I hardly think that will be the case.” 

Aaron laughed as he pulled Spencer down to him by the hand wrapped around his neck. Spencer indulged him for a moment then pulled away.

“Okay, blindfold first.” Spencer tied the blindfold around Aaron’s eyes, then the gag. As soon as the knot was tied in the back of Aaron’s head, there was a knock on the door. Spencer answered and was glad to see that it was Malcolm. 

“Come in, and shhh.” Spencer put a finger to his lips to keep Malcolm quiet. The man walked in and saw Aaron of the bed and moaned.

“He does make a very pretty picture,” Malcom whispered against Spencer’s ear as he stepped behind Spencer, hands on hips and pulling him back against Malcolm’s chest. “I could make a meal out of you both.”

Spencer’s cock got hard as his eyes stayed on Aaron who was lying there waiting for what was to come. 

“He’s agreed to whatever kind of binding you want. I didn’t know so I grabbed a few things from the cabinet.”

Malcolm walked to the bed and looked at the restraints and set them aside. The rope that was there was a conditioned Tossa Jute, there was also a good quality hemp rope. Malcolm looked towards Aaron and decided on the hemp. It had been dyed a nice color of red. 

“That will look gorgeous.”

Malcolm smiled and nodded. 

Under Malcolms quiet directions, Spencer gave Aaron commands on how Malcolm wanted Aaron. First to be bound was his arms that Malcolm had done a complicated wrapping, binding arms to Aaron’s sides, but the effect was gorgeous. Malcolm had explained to Spencer that he was a master in Shibari, having studied in Japan from some of the best teachers. It showed in the care Malcolm took, but also in the artistry of the rope work.

Aaron was then helped on the bed, face down, with pillows to support his head. A spreader bar was hooked to his ankles keeping his legs wide apart. Malcolm continued some of the rope work down both legs, mostly to give Aaron the feeling of the binding all over. Aaron’s even breathing, and the hardening of his cock told Spencer that Aaron was enjoying what was happening.

Spencer checked on Aaron, who used the color system to tell Spencer he was all right. 

Spencer wanted to preserve this moment, seeing Aaron bound in the ropes was more erotic than Spencer ever thought it could be. He snapped a picture with his phone and would download it to his laptop later. 

Malcolm looked flushed with excitement as he stripped. Spencer watched Malcolm making sure that none of the rope was cutting anything off, or binding too tightly, then he slicked up his fingers and slipped the first on inside of Aaron’s hole. The gasp and moan told Spencer where Aaron was at and it was good. 

Spencer talked to Aaron, making sure he was okay, telling him how gorgeous he looked and that he loved him. When Malcolm pushed inside of Aaron, Spencer could tell his lover’s breathing changed, words spilled from his lips around the gag telling the person fucking him that he wanted harder and faster.

Malcolm curled his fingers in the bottom three rows of rope that sat just above Aaron’s ass cheeks and pulled hard, pulling Aaron against his cock. Aaron’s cry was pure lust filled and Spencer was getting hard just watching. 

“Yes, fuck yes, more!” Aaron cried out against the gag as Malcolm, still silent, fucked him harder. 

Spencer sat up and leaned over Aaron’s back and when Malcolm pulled out, before he thrust back inside, Spencer smacked Aaron’s ass, hard. When the cries for move and do it harder spilled from Aaron’s lips, Spencer obliged. 

Malcolm had more of the rope wrapped in his hands and really started to give Aaron the pounding he was begging for. Spencer had grabbed the paddle he had pulled from the cabinet and switched to that as his hands were beginning to hurt. 

Aaron’s words were incomprehensible as he was worked over by the two men. Spencer stopped when Malcolm did as the man pressed all the way inside, hands still held the rope, his face scrunched up in pure please, Spencer knew he had come.

Malcolm took a moment to get his breath back, then holding the base of the condom, he pulled out and stumbled towards the bathroom. Spencer didn’t take long before he took Malcolm’s place, chasing his own release inside of Aaron’s body. His hands he curled into the ropes, but higher up, giving him leverage to go deeper and pull Aaron harder onto his cock. It wasn’t long before he too came, his mind blanking as he pressed in deep, spilling inside of Aaron.

Malcolm came back out of the bathroom and he and Spencer gently turned Aaron onto his back. His cock was so hard it was red. Two sets of hands and mouths worked him over and when Spencer could tell Aaron was going to come he pulled back wanting to see Aaron come inside Malcolm’s mouth. 

Aaron slumped down, his body relaxed back on the bed, Malcolm took his time to slowly unbind the rope. Spencer undid the gag and had a bottle of water ready when Aaron was ready to sit up. 

“I’m going to take the blindfold off, Aaron. Slowly open your eyes.”

Aaron blinked open his eyes, the lights had been dimmed just a bit so that he wouldn’t get blinded. Aaron looked around a moment and saw Spencer, smiled then looked over to who else was in the room. 

“Malcolm,” Aaron’s voiced cracked and Spencer and Malcolm helped him up into a sitting position. Spencer handed him the water and Aaron took a few sips. “When did you get here?”

“I actually arrived this morning with my Son and Son-in-law. It’s a pre-honeymoon gift to them. In two days they leave for two weeks in Japan.”

Aaron turned to Spencer a smile on his face. Spencer cupped Aaron’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“How are you?”

“I’m very good.”

“You’re gone aren’t you?” Spencer pressed his forehead to Aaron’s and took a deep breath.

“It’s a nice floating feeling. Thank you for this, Spencer.”

“I think you need to lay down for a bit.” Spencer chuckled a little as he pulled back and helped Aaron to get settled in bed. 

“Malcolm, stay.”

“Only if we get to play again.” Malcolm turned up the corner of his mouth in a crooked smile and Aaron turned towards him and kissed him.

“Oh most definitely.”


	10. Oct 10th - Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron exploits one of Spencer's kinks.

Spencer was both loving and hating that Aaron had figured out this little kink of his as Aaron had his hand wrapped in Spencer’s hair and using it to direct where Aaron wanted him, which was on his cock. 

Spencer moaned around the cock in his mouth and let Aaron use him however he wanted to. Fingers were wrapped fully through the silky curls as Aaron fisted his hand and pulled and pushed against Spencer’s head, forcing him to bob up and down on his cock.

“Fuck, right there, Spencer. Right there. I could do this for hours, you sucking my cock, my hand buried in your hair pushing and pulling on you how I want you to.” Spencer dug his fingers in Aaron’s sides as he pictured it in his mind. Aaron using him, pushing him past his limits, his hair painfully pulled as Aaron did what he wanted, but Spencer having already been on his knees for hours.

“Oh, you like that don’t you?” Aaron pulled Spencer up just enough to look him in the eye as the thrust inside Spencer’s mouth. “You do, I see it in your eyes. Me holding you like this, fucking your mouth like you’re a whore on their knees. But, I know you are only like this for me. Other’s we bring in our bedroom don’t get to see this. You like this is all for me, isn’t it?” 

Spencer felt Aaron’s breath hitch as they stared at each other while Aaron held Spencer right where he was and fucked his mouth harder, keeping that delicious pull on his scalp almost to the point of painful.

“Do you want me to come, Spencer? You just like this, hand buried in your hair, cock buried in your mouth? Should I come down your throat and push you a little more?”

Spencer whined as he dug his nails into Aaron’s hips, his body flush with arousal. Aaron grunted and curled his fingers even tighter and pulled harder as he thrust into Spencer’s mouth till the head slid down the back of Spencer’s throat and he came.

“Fuck,” Aaron shook a moment then pulled out of Spencer’s mouth. He almost collapsed on the floor, but Aaron was there helping him up. The open-mouthed kiss had Spencer’s knees buckling, but Aaron was there to hold him up. 

“Aaron, please,” Spencer begged. His cock was painful as it hung heavy between them. Aaron began to stroke him as they stayed in the embrace. His free hand gathered up the ends of Spencer’s hair and wrapped his hand in the silky strands.

“You want to come, come.” 

Spencer’s head was pulled back and his cock was worked over till he cried out and released all over Aaron’s stomach. Aaron, it seemed, had directed where Spencer would come and the sight of it had pushed Spencer to his limit. 

“Shh, it’s okay, love. I’ve got you. Come on, let’s go use that wonderful spa tub.”

“‘Kay,” Spencer slurred as Aaron chuckled. Spencer knew he was screwed, that Aaron was going to use this as much as he could get away with.

Spencer was pampered and cared for in the bath, Aaron making sure he didn’t have a headache or any pain from the play. Spencer said he was fine. Aaron also helped to wash him, especially his hair where Aaron played. He still pulled, but this time was a lighter pull, but it still was making Spencer hard, and by the time his hair had been washed twice nd conditioned, Spencer was fully erect once more. 

Aaron quietly laughed in Spencer’s ear.

“I think someone likes this, and I think we should do something about this.” Spencer felt something blunt at his hole as Aaron pulled him into his lap and Spencer could tell that Aaron was hard again. Fingers curled once more in his hair, but this time not quite as hard.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Spencer? Here like this? You in my lap with my cock buried deep inside of you?”

“Yes, fuck yes, Aaron.” 

Aaron had not let go of Spencer’s hair as Spencer felt Aaron push inside of him. His cock was slick and Spencer wondered about that for all of two seconds as Aaron thrust up inside of him. Spencer hand to hold onto Aaron’s thighs to keep from tipping over.

“So tight around my cock. I will never get tired of this Spencer.”

Spencer lost all speech as Aaron pushed Spencer a little forward, the only thing holding him in place was Aaron’s hand in his hair and the cock in his ass. Spencer was so hard that it ached like never before. He wanted to touch himself, but he knew if he moved he would fall to the side. All he could do was take what Aaron was giving him.

The thrusts were short and fast, but Aaron was buried deep inside of him and Spencer just wanted to be touched. The pain from the hair-pulling was delicious and Spencer knew if Aaron fucked him like that long enough he was going to come just from what they were doing.

Aaron’s arm wrapped around Spencer’s waist helping to steady him as Aaron picked up the pace. Aaron pulled Spencer back to where his back was against Aaron’s chest, the arm around his waist felt good to him as did the hand pulling his head back to where he was practically resting against Aaron’s shoulder. The hand holding his waist moved up his chest and began to pinch and pull at his nipples. Aaron thrust up hard making Spencer scream.

“Fuck, Spencer I’m going to come. Going to fill your hole, do you want that Spencer? To fill you up?”

“Yes, yes fill me Aaron.”

Aaron stood up in the bath after he pulled Spencer off of him. 

“Turn around and grip the edge of the bathtub.” 

Spencer did as asked, then a hand was pushing his shoulders down to where he was almost face first in the water. Aaron pushed back inside of him, then that hand was once more wrapped in his hair and pulled him up just enough that he wasn’t going to breath in any of the water.

Aaron pulled out then thrust in hard and all Spencer could do was hold onto the lip of the tub. Aaron started to fuck him hard and Spencer let the feelings in his body take over. It was heady, what Aaron was doing to him and Spencer tried to hold on, tried to make this last as long as possible, but the hand on his cock pumping him had him squeezing his eyes shut as the intensity of the pleasure rushed through him. He felt the orgasm building, the pull in his thighs and around his groin almost painful as was pushed closer and closer to the edge.

One hard pull on his hair at the same time that Aaron thrust inside of him fast and hard had Spencer screaming out his orgasm. Aaron let Spencer’s hair go and both hands curled around his hips, Aaron directing him as he continued to fuck inside of him hard. One final thrust and Spencer could tell that Aaron had come.

Aaron pulled out and sat down on the bench in the tub once more, then pulled Spencer onto his lap. He took Spencer’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, his hands kneading Spencer’s ass as they took their time to fully explore each other’s mouths.

“I think was need some rest before dinner with Malcolm and his sons.”

Spencer leaned in and kissed Aaron once more.

“I think so too. I love you Aaron.”

“I love you so much, Spencer.”

The two men held each other for a few minutes before they stepped out and wrapped up in the soft plush robes the Club provided. Once on the bed, Aaron wrapped around Spencer, holding him close and making him feel safe and cared for. 

“Rest. We have a fun evening to look forward to.”

“Mm, hmm,” Spencer hummed then drifted off his body slack from the sex, his mind quiet for once, he fell asleep looking forward to the dinner and the evening ahead.


	11. Oct 11 -  Object Insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's way past October, but I am determined to finish this up.

“I’m having fun, Daddy. Where’s Papa?” Aaron didn’t react, he kept his face neutral and just smiled, but he saw the raised brows from Haley who shook her head saying she didn’t tell him anything.

“He’s getting Hy and Py fed and then we are going out to something called a Float Spa. Spencer wanted to try it out.”

“That sounds intriguing.” Haley looked like she wanted to laugh, but she didn’t. 

“Don’t laugh until you try it, Haley,” Spencer yelled from across the room. The cats had taken to the hotel room very well and the small room next to the bathroom was the perfect spot to have a litter box. It was one they could recycle at the end of their stay. The cat's food and water were near the window to the outside balcony. 

“Well, I’ll just take his word for it. Are you two having fun?”

“Yeah, we are. Okay, I have to go, Spencer is signaling that we need to leave.”

“Love you guys and see you in a couple of weeks.”

“Love you, Daddy, love you, Papa.” Jack blew a kiss then the call was disconnected. Aaron looked up to see Spencer with tears shining in his eyes. Aaron set the laptop on the coffee table and walked over to him. 

“He loves you, Spencer. He loves you very much and at almost seven years old he knows what you are to him.”

“I know, it’s just...”

“You never saw yourself with a child and Jack you love like your own.” 

Spencer almost fell into Aaron’s arms and buried his head against Aaron’s neck. Aaron softly chuckled as he held Spencer in his arms. 

“I just never thought I’d have someone love me like he does.”

“I know, love.” Aaron held Spencer close for a few moments and at one point Hy and Py wound themselves around Aaron and Spencer’s legs. 

“Okay, okay, I think I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Come on we have an appointment to keep.”

Aaron kissed Spencer then turned to walk to the small table near the door where he kept his wallet and keys. Slipping them in his pocket he picked up the gym bag that had their swim shorts, towels and a change of clothes each if needed.

It wasn’t a long drive to the Spa, Aaron letting Spencer have the quiet as he processed Jack thinking of him as another parent. Aaron easily found the spa and after parking, and exiting the vehicle Aaron tucked Spencer into his side and they walked into the spa together. 

“Hello, Gentlemen. How can I help you today?”

“We have an appointment. A couples massage then a 1 hour float?” 

“Name?”

“Aaron Hotchner.”

“Yes, we have you right here. Follow me.” The receptionist led them to a room where they were told to strip down to whatever they felt comfortable. Aaron left his boxers on and Spencer left his boxer briefs. A few moments later a masseuse came in for each of them. 

After the massage, Aaron was lowering himself into the eggs shaped pod that had warm salt water inside of it. He lowered himself and took a few deep breaths before the cover was closed. There was enough room that he didn’t feel like he was entombed, the dome had a nice feel and before he knew it the world fell away and his mind started to clear. The absence of light and sound had Aaron floating in a way he only ever found with being bound, or the pain of a flogger or whip. His mind completely blanked and Aaron just let himself float.

His mind calmed but it wasn’t completely free of thoughts. He went over his life since he had let Spencer get close to him. Their desires, their wants, and needs all started to merge to bring them closer to being connected in a way he never had been with anyone else. Not Haley, not Harvey, no one. Aaron’s mind wandered to his college years when he and Harvey had finally given into the desires they had for each other growing up. The bombing had devastated Aaron and Harvey’s descent into madness had gutted him. Bruce, then Haley had helped to put him back together, but Aaron was still never whole. He could admit that maybe that was why he had begun to pull away from Haley and why the BAU was so seductive.

Aaron sighed deeply letting something he had been holding onto for so long go. Spencer had been the one to truly piece him back together and he never had really told that to Spencer. Harvey was part of a series of painful events that began with Talia and her obsession with her father’s psychotic cult. Aaron had turned to her first after Harvey was committed and their affair was destructive to the both of them. When she opened Devastation, Aaron sought her out more then he should have, it was only with Bruce’s intervention that stopped Aaron. 

Talia was another painful part of his past that he had not let go of and floating in the warm water, with nothing but his own mind Aaron untangled that part of his past and let it go as well. He was only half aware he was doing this, but Aaron was feeling freer than he had been in far too long. He slipped into a light sleep with only thoughts of Spencer on his mind.

_____________

Driving back to the Club Aaron felt better than he had in a long time. His muscles were relaxed, and his mind was clear for the first time in months, maybe even years. 

After entering their room and giving the cats some attention, Spencer had Aaron against the wall, kissing him and trying to get his shirt off of him.

Aaron chuckled after he got with the program a moment later. He gently wrapped his hands around Spencer’s shoulders and pulled him back just a bit.

“Hey, slow down.” The smile on his face and the tenting of his trousers were all Spencer needed to move in and kiss along Aaron’s jaw.

“I want to do dirty, dirty things to you, Aaron.”

“Oh, really? I take it you’ve got something in mind?”

Spencer had a wicked gleam in his eye as he stepped back.

“Strip.” Spencer stood with hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. Aaron knew he very well had something on his mind. Stripping quickly Aaron folded his clothes and set them in a chair. He walked over to Spencer and pulled him close to kiss him.

“On the bed, Aaron.” Spencer lifted a brow as he smiled wickedly.

“Yes, Sir.” Aaron smiled right back. He laid down on the bed and waited. Spencer stipped himself and Aaron didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was watching. His cock started to harden even more as he kept his eyes on Spencer. 

Spencer walked to the cabinet and took out several hermetically sealed packages. Then he walked back to the bed and set the items aside. A pair of scissors, some lube, and a hand towel were gathered up as well and set within easy reach. Aaron watched Spencer as he set everything up to his liking.

“Bend and spread your legs.” 

“Are you going to have your way with me, Dr. Reid?” Aaron did as Spencer asked, but kept a playful tone to his voice.

“Oh, yes. Like I said, I want to do dirty, dirty things to you.” Spencer reached for the lube and used a generous amount to slick Aaron’s asshole. He didn’t play with Aaron long, making Aaron wonder what was going through his Genius’ mind. Spencer wiped his hand on the towel, and picked up one of the packages and opened it up. Spencer slicked up the item, then leaned up to grab a pillow,but Aaron took advantage to pull Spencer into a kiss.

“Cheeky.”

“You know you love it.”

Spencer chuckled as he scooted back on the bed then shoved the pillow under Aaron’s ass raising him up just enough so Spencer had perfect access. Spencer slicked up the item in his hand then slowly he started to insert it inside of Aaron. 

Aaron gasped as the head of the prostate stimulator rubbed across his prostate. Spencer played with Aaron as he thrust the dildo in and out of Aaron’s ass. 

“Fuck, Spencer.”

“You like that, Aaron?” Spencer kept fucking Aaron with the object watching his love slowly fall apart under his hands. Aaron was writhing on the bed, moaning and shaking in obvious pleasure. Spencer loved to reduce the too serious man down to a mewling, needy mess.

When Aaron went to grab his cock, Spencer smacked it away. 

“Spencer, please.”

“I’ll get you there, Aaron. But for now you just have to lie back and take it.”

Spencer played a little more, then pulled out the dildo and grabbed two new packages and opened them up. One was a plug that he slicked up and pushed inside Aaron’s ass. The other was a cock ring. Aaron was panting, fingers curling in the bed spread. 

Still smiling wickedly, Spencer held up two remotes. Aaron’s eyes widened and he only had a second to process what Spencer was going to do when Spencer turned each of them on and set them to a different setting.

Aaron almost screamed and Spencer bit his lip as he grabbed the base of the plug and began to fuck Aaron with it.

“Spence,” Aaron screamed as his body bucked up, Spencer knew he was looking for  stimulation on his cock. Wrapping a slick hand around the engorged cock, Spencer started to jerk him fast and hard.

The triple stimulation Spencer knew was going to be to much at one point, but Aaron had not gotten there quite yet. Letting out the filthiest sound Aaron knew how to make, Spencer knew Aaron was close. He pushed the plug all the way in making sure it just hit Aaron’s prostate. Laying down along Aaron’s side, he kissed Aaron, his tongue darting inside Aaron’s mouth swallowing the scream that bubbled up. 

Spencer chuckled and proceeded to kiss slowly down Aaron’s neck, leaving his marks as he went. Spencer then spent some time giving attention to Aaron’s nipples and when the shaking in Aaron’s body didn’t stop, Spencer moved up and whispered in Aaron’s ear.

“Come, Aaron. Let go and let me see you come.”

Aaron’s eyes rolled back in his head and one last thrust in Spencer’s hand he was releasing all over his groin and abdomen.

Spencer turned off both toys and carefully pulled the vibrating ring off, then the plug. Spencer softly chuckled at how Aaron had fallen asleep. Spencer cleaned him up, then took everything to the bathroom to run through a sanitizer before sending them to get resealed. 

Spencer cleaned up and after giving pets to the cats, curled up with Aaron, wrapping around him and held him while he slept. Spencer still had plans for Aaron, but first rest then the lunch he had pre-ordered before they left for their massage and float. Spencer kissed Aaron’s shoulder, then he too drifted off to a light sleep.


End file.
